Ninja no Master: the master of the sword
by L33t Horo
Summary: A dead-last, a sacred scroll, lies and deception... Naruto lived a harsh life... however life is about to get even more weird with the presence of an Heroic spirit from ages past. Will he find the comfort and love he so longed for?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja no Master: the master of the sword

Author's notes: I seen not many of you voted for neither for Tamamo-no-Mae, Saber Lily or Arcueid nor Madea/Caster... so sad people... so sad... anyways I decided on something a bit... different, I will do them all, yes that's right. I will make a different fanfic for each servant XD if this sounds good pm me or review it XD. All the stories will have the same basic part as a start, however how they develop will be unique. I hope to exceed all your expectations.

A different look on a fate/Stay night fanfiction... By L33t Horo.

Chapter 1: The beautiful warrior woman

I run... I can't breath.

I dash, my legs true and swift...

However, I have little hope... as fast as I am, I am only but kid.

That and the pursuers are not regular people... they are shinobi

However, they are underestimating me... good, I can use this to my advantage.

I run from them and hide deep into the forest... I carry the scroll I took from the old man.

It pays that he is a pervert and I know how they think... I developed a technique especially designed for that kind of people.

Anyways, I am leaning from said scroll... I managed to learn kage bunshin... however the scroll had a secret in it... I sensed something on it... curiosity took the better of me and decided to look into it.

"Servant... summoning?" I read it confused at it.

I have heard of kuchiose no jutsu... but this one was different... it didn't summon an animal... I couldn't make the rest... but I decided why not have extra skills on me?

I never could have guessed how it would change my life...

My name is Uzumaki Naruto... orphan, Shinobi failure... I failed 3 times to graduate, my teacher Mizuki told me about a secret test...

This could be my chance to pass.

In retrospective I should have known better...

After reading the jutsu's explanation I did what it asked me... with my blood I made a circle around me and made the strange sings all over it, I poured my chakra into it... I picture in my mind.

"_This jutusu said that it will summon someone to protect me... someone to help me... I want someone who will like me... someone who will not judge me... someone who will understand me... please... let it work_" I pray in my mind.

I know Iruka cares... I know the old man Hokage and Ichiraku cares...and Ayame as well... but... they can't be with me all the time... I feel lonely at home, the empty cold room... the stares that are so cold... like they want to eliminate my existence.

I don't want to feel that way anymore.

"Spirits of far away... hear my call... if you find me worth... if you find me capable, answer my call" I state as the circle begins to shine... the air picks up with power, my chakra flares up as well as something primal... something inside me... but not a part of me.

"If you accept, I will be the light in the darkness, I will be anything good in this world... so answer my call... and come FORTH!" I yell as I put my arm up towards the moon.

"THERE YOU ARE! NARUTO!" A voice says

Naruto looks up the trees...

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I found YA!" Naruto said with a smile

"I FOUND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled... he scoffed...

"Eh? Naruto... what are you doing?" Iruak asks as he saw the strange circle and signs.

"I was trying to do the kuchiose no jutsu... apparently I failed" Naruto said looking downcast

"Eh?" but why do you have the scroll?" Iruka asked

"Ah... Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass the test!" Naruto said

"Mizuki..." Iruka said

A wizzing sound came

"DANGER! GET OUT!" Iruka said as he shoved Naruto

"EH! IRUKA-SENSEI...WHA-?" Naruto yelled

"I am sorry..." Iruka said as he ahd his back pierced by a giant shuriken.

"Fool... protecting this idiot" Mizuki said with a sneer

"Na...Naruto... whatever you do... don't give him the scroll" Iruka said

"Naruto... do you know why you are hated by the village?" Mizuki said.

"MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T!" Iruka yelled

"Why... why am I hated?" Naruto said

"There is a law everyone know... everyone but YOU" Mizuki said

"MIZUKI STOP!" Iruka yelled... he coughed up blood.

"Everyone... but... why not me?" Naruto asked

"Because that law was regarding you" Mizuki said

"Regarding... me?" Naruto said... he backed a bit, he stood back once more were he did his failed summoning.

"yes... the reason you are hated... IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki said.

Naruto's leg's gave on his weight... he shivered in anger, rage... it all made sense

"ARRRG!" Naruto roared in pain as he flared his chakra wildly... he took the scroll with him and ran... he wanted to get away... it was too much.

**Moments later**

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged blows...

"Why do you protect him? Isn't he the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah... I hate the demon" Iruka said in honestly.

Naruto who was hiding behind the treeline balled his fists... even Iruka hated him...

"Yeah... I hate the demon, but not Naruto.. he is clumsy and a bit dumb... but he is a hard-worker, no Uzumaki Naruto... he is a proud citizen of Konoha" Iruka said.

Naruto cried...

Mizuki then readied himself to finish off Iruka, as he was about to throw his shuriken.

Naruto rushed forth and punched Mizuki and by doing so made him let goof the shuriken and flew to another direction.

"Touch Iruka-sensei… AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with his face with a snarl.

"Y… YOU IDIOT! I TOD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled

"A punk like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki said

"Try it you piece of shit! I'll return the pain a thousand fold" Naruto said with a cold and steely gaze.

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki yelled.

In the blink of an eye the forest was set ablaze with the color orange… everywhere you could see it was orange and yellow.

Naruto had successfully learned how to do the kage bunshin jutsu and now surrounded Iruka with a thousand copies of himself.

Mizuki was bewildered, he was confused and scared; no one noticed the seal was forming on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"What's wrong!" the clones and Naruto shouted "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

Mizuki tried to crawl back, he was scared.

"Well then…" The clones said as they cocked their fists backs and pulled up their sleeves. "Guess I'll start things off then" he said with a smirk.

Mizuki then yelled in pain throughout the night.

After that Naruto turned around to tent Iruka's wounds and re-secure the scroll…

Naruto was tired… Iruka was surpised by this

"Naruto… close your eyes" Iruka said.

Naruto closed them and felt something soft on his fore-head.

"Congratulations… graduate" Iruka said as Naruto begun to tear up… however they heard something move… by then it was too late.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO FINISH ME OFF NOW DIE YOU MISERABLE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled as he rushed towards Naruto.

They shuriken and kunai flew towards them both, Naruto grinded his teeth, he was about to die.

Time slowed down, each shuriken and kunai appeared as it was moving slow pace, almost still.

"_So this is how it feels to die… when seconds becomes eternity itself…_" Naruto said as he balled his fist.

He refused to die like this…

He had dreams…a big one, he wanted to be hokage, to protect his people, to become an icon that people would respect.

He wanted to become a good leader… a great one.

Clang, a beautiful sound.

No, the sound before me is heavier than steel.

The armor she is wearing is not beautiful at all and as unrefined as the cold night.

The sound wasn't beautiful at all.

It was actually the sound of steel.

It's just that the knight is beautiful enough to turn it into a charming sound like a bell.

Naruto was taken back, she was beautiful… she moved her arms and the projectile was deflected by an invisible 'something' held in her hands.

She looked at the boy, she had a hard eyes on her, she was a tad taller than Naruto.

She looked at the boy, he looked miserable, tired, bloody.

But he stood tall, even if he looked ragged and downtrodden… he held an air of dignity, of power and perseverance.

Naruto looked at the girl, he was in awe… he was but a young boy but he could still tell that this woman was beautiful… inhumanly so, her golden hair, her beautiful green eyes, and her armor… the beautiful silver metal and blue outfit.

"Servant Saber, per your summoning and calls have I answered… I ask of thee, are you my master?" the lady asks.

Naruto's hand begun to burn and saw a symbol etching itself on it, it was the symbol of a 3 pronged kunai.

"I see… you are indeed my master" the now mentioned Saber said as she finished looking at the back of his hand.

"From this moment forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me- Now, our contract is complete" Saber said

"Co… contract?" Naruto asked completely confused at this.

She didn't answer him, she looked behind him to find the one who dared assault her new charge.

"I don't know were you came from… BUT GET AWAY FROM MY PREY!" Mizuki yelled as he charged.

Saber roared as she lifted her hands and smacked Mizuki with her invisible weapon.

"Don't you dare touch my master, trash" Saber said as she overpowered Mizuki and effectively rendered him unconscious.

Blood dripped from the invisible weapon.

The blonde woman turned around… Saber looked at the young boy.

"Master, are you safe?" Saber asked as she knelt down to check on her new charge.

Naruto looked at the beauty that just saved him and felt his injuries and tiredness took his toll on him.

He passed out.

"M-master?" Saber yelled in worry.

"Do… don't worry, he's just tired, all those wounds fighting will take it's tool, he's just exhausted" Iruka said as he grabbed his shoulder

"Excuse me… Saber is it? Would you mind terribly helping me and Naruto out? We should go to a hospital or something" Iruka said.

"Yes… I sense my master trusts and has some feelings for you… I will help since my master would have asked me to do so as well" Saber said.

And with that Iruka, Saber and Naruto (who was being carried by Saber) set off to go back to the village.

End of chapter

Author note's: Well this is it! The fic you been waiting for! I hope you don't mind the short amount of pages, but this is but the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this short by albeit great chapter.

If you skipped the author note's at the top this fic will not only be of Saber.. I am doing another fic with Caster, Caster from Fate/extra, and of course Arcueid, I hope you enjoy my work, and also PLEASE not that my fic, Jinchuriki Fate Staynight is being redone… so if some incongruence occur do not worry… it is being re-worked so they all fit rather nicely.

Thank you very much to you all... Read and review and visit my Deviantart website… XD

I also make commissions for artworks XD I am rather cheap but I do a good job XD

Wait… that came out wrong I think… oh well… enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja no Master: the master of the sword

Chapter 2: The swords-man lady and the child master

Naruto dreams of dreams of yore... he dream of a young lady who took a sword from a stone.

Though woman had an aura of nobility however she looked sad... the people whom she protected talked venom on her back while they sung praises in her face, all of them where hypocrites.

Naruto was angry, how dare they speak of her like that... she fought for them and this is how the repay her?

However she looked defiant and keep fighting for her people...

She was for the people but the people were not for their king.

All in all he could only stay in awe at the beautiful girl... and the blade she held at her side...

But Naruto could not understood what he was looking at, he couldn't have known, that this was the life of his servant.

Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white roof of the hospital.

"Urg... what-what happened?... I remember Mizuki and then..." Naruto gasped as he remembered Mizuki attacking them.

The first thing he saw was the lady with the blue dress and the metal armor.

"Who... who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am Servant Saber... I believe I introduced myself last night" Saber said.

"Saber?" Naruto asked.

Then he remembered... Saber and her attacking of Mizuki.

"Saber... what happened with Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"The one called Iruka is alive and well, he sustained some injuries but otherwise he is fine" Saber said reassuring her master.

"So... Saber eh... can you explain to me a bit more about this master and servant thing you talked about?" Naruto said.

"Yes, it appears this was a mistake from Akasha and I been summoned here... regardless I shall abide by the words I said" Saber said.

"Akasha? Mistake? Please... explain this to me better" Naruto said.

He could feel his head pound a bit...

"Allow me to explain, I am a servant, a spirit of sorts... I am a special entity.. I am what you can call... a heroic spirit" Saber said.

"S-spirit! You mean like a ghost or-" Naruto said scared.

"No... I am a spirit yes, however I been given life for some reason... something that mimics one of the true magics... I am here until you or I die... or you need me no longer" Saber said.

"W-what else can you tell me?" Naruto said.

"Saber is not my real name... is the name of the class I belong... as a Saber we are master swordsman and are considered to be the "most outstanding" of the classes" Saber said.

"But... how did you come to be here?" Naruto asked as he struggled to get up, but his body was tired due to chakra depletion.

"It was due to a power deep inside of you... is really primal and called upon me" Saber said

Naruto laid on the bed... this was all to much to process.

"Saber... can you tell me more about you?" Naruto asked.

"I am sorry, but for your protection, as well as mine I can't tell you my real name... my name would reveal a lot of me...as well as my weaknesses" Saber said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"As I said before I am an heroic spirit... I done great deeds in my life... so it comes to an understanding that history would speak of me... and how came my downfall" Saber said.

"I-I see" Naruto said.

"Saber... can you help me get to class?" Naruto asked.

"Class? Master... you should be resting" Saber said.

"Is okay, I am fine now" Naruto said as he jumped out of the bed, Saber was taken back by her master's energy.

"Saber... can you get out of the room.. I need to change" Naruto said.

Saber pulled the curtains and looked away.

Naruto then put on his clothes and left the hospital along with Saber, who wouldn't stay behind due to her being worried of her master's health.

"Saber, is not really necessary for you to come to school with me" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, I won't be a bother, just do as you would do" Saber said, her face was serious.

Naruto sighed... this had long day written all over it.

"Saber... can you do something about the armor? I don't think it would go well if you go to class fully armored... they might thing you are going to attack them" Naruto said

"I see... yes, that would be a good idea... I think I can do so" Saber said.

Then in a burst of golden light her armor changed into a blue dress and a shirt, her hair done in a pon de lion style.

Naruto was taken back by the girl's beauty... even without her armor though she still had a regal aura on her.

"Wow... well.. that works... I think" Naruto said.

With that he went and stopped on the academy doors and opened the doors of pandora's box.

**Academy hallway**

Naruto walked the halls as each stepped echoed in his mind...

He then walked up to the door and slid it open, he knew he had to get this over with as soon as possible.

**Inside the classroom**

"Naruto? What are you doing here? This is only for people who passed the test" a boy said

"See this?" Naruto said pointing at the headband.

"Eh? Is that so... oh well" said the boy... then he looked behind Naruto and noticed the girl.

"Eh? I never seen that woman before... who is she?" the boy asked.

Naruto could have sworn he heard the class stare at them both.

"Wow... she is cute"

"Really beautiful"

"Who is she?"

Luckily for Naruto Iruka came by and ordered the class to quiet down... he noticed Saber with Naruto.

"Ah... I see you brought Saber with you, Naruto the Hokage asked me to talk with your friend later after the selection of the teams... alone if you don't mind" Iruka said

Naruto was taken back but he didn't mind, he looked at Saber who was looking at the class.

"Are you okay with this Saber?" Naruto asked

"I don't mind" Saber said.

With that Iruka begun telling who is with who... finally stopping with team 7, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

They all waited for the jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"He seems to be taking a rather long time hasn't he, master?" Saber said

"M...MASTER! NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS GIRL!" Sakura said as she rose up to hit Naruto, she was stopped by a the beforementioned girl.

"Please, do not try harm my master... it would be unwise for a mere girl like you to try to take on a servant" Saber said

"_Shanaro! Who does this girl think she is! Let's kick her ass!_" Inner Sakura yelled.

Normal Sakura however decided not to and glared at the new-commer.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows, why did this girl was acting like Naruto was her boss or owner.

Saber sat down and waited with them, Sakura felt jealous, whoever this woman was, even when sitting down she had an air of beauty that was incomparable... even Sasuke found himself blushing... thought he looked away feeling flustered.

An hour later Kakshi came into the room, he examined and saw them all looking at him, he was wearing a bored expression.

"It seems that we have a person too many... well I don't really care, meet me at the roof in 10 minutes" the man said as he left.

Saber stood up "Master, we must hurry to the roof and await for your instructor" Saber said.

Naruto nodded and left with Saber close behind.

**40 minutes later**

"I swear that man is testing my patience" Saber said feeling irritated.

Naruto and the rest of the team waited for a while on to their teacher came.

He looked bored "hey sorry I am late, there was this black cat so I had to go the long way around" Kakashi said.

"_What a horrible liar this man is_" Saber thought.

"LIAR!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Anyways please introduce yourselves" Kakashi said.

"How about you start? we know nothing about you" Sakura said.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, my dreams are not of your business anyways I got a lot of hobbies" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"you, the pink haired girl, you going next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... *looks to the other side towards Sasuke and blushes* I hate... Naruto! *he looked depressed about it* and my dreams for the future is... *squeals*

Saber looks at the pink haired girl and look at her new master and charge and felt some pity for him.

She looked at the last member of the team beside herself.

"ok, you the black-haired one, go next" Kakashi said.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have anything that I like, I don't have a dream... but an ambition, to kill a certain man" he said as he looked coldly into the horizon.

"_I hope he doesn't mean me_" Naruto thought.

"Uhmm very well... I want you all to meet me on the training ground for your "real" genin test" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean the "real exams" what was the point of it then!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh? that is it was just a separate the hopeless cases from the potential candidates" Kakashi said.

"What is this test about?" Naruto asked.

"A survival one" Kakashi said.

"but we did many survival tests before" Sakura said.

"Yes, but in this you will have to survive me" Kakashi said.

"This test... I would prefer not to tell you the specifics... otherwise you will chicken out" Kakashi said.

Saber looked a the man, she studied him.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"This test... has a 66% failure rate" Kakashi said with a smirk hidden under the mask.

They all froze in fear at the news.

"hahaha, see? You are already chickening out" Kakashi said.

Naruto shivered at his impotence, but Saber put her hand on his shoulder "Do not worry master... if the odds are against us I will raise the odds in our favor" Saber said.

Naruto calmed down, Kakashi took a notice of the girl but said nothing.

"Well then, all of you have this forms... meet at the training ground"

They all read the paper, but Naruto had trouble with it, he couldn't read kanji.

After asking Kakashi for help Naruto left, Saber was asked by Iruka to talk a bit.

Iruka then meet with Saber on the roof-top.

"Greetings Saber" Iruka said with a smile.

Saber had her default look and acknowledged his presence.

"I would like to ask you a few questions regarding... last night's development" Iruka said.

Development... that was putting it lightly, it was not everyday a woman in armor appears from a circle summoning contract.

"I will answer what I can, however I hope you understand I can't give you all the answers you might ask for" Saber said.

"What is your relationship with Naruto, I want to know because... he is an orphan and never had anyone for an extended amount of time... I want to know you are not going to use him or hurt him" Iruka said.

Saber smiled.

"I thank you for your concern, but it is all for naught... I am his servant, I will serve him well and help him, I am his weapon and his shield, I shall do my best to protect him" Saber said as she put her hand to her chest with a tender look on her eyes.

Iruka smiled in relief "thank you, but please do be weary, our village leader would like to ask you some questions himself" Iruka said.

"Is there any other questions?" Saber asked

"None from me, please, do take care of Naruto, he can be a bit of a hand-full but he is a good boy at heart" Iruka said as he vanished.

Saber walked the streets of the village to return to her master.

She felt someone was following her at night, whoever it was, it was good at hiding their precence.

"_Still... is not at the level of the assasin class_" Saber though as she gripped her invisible weapon.

"Who is there! Show yourself!" Saber shouted as she turned around.

3 men appeared in front of her, all of them wearing porcelain animal masks.

"_Assasin?" _Saber thought.

"Are you the one called Saber?" One of them asked.

Saber readied herself for any attacks.

"Saber... you are an unknown and by orders of ROOT we are to eliminate you" the ninja said as they drew their weapons.

"You think you can defeat a servant? It appears I must teach you the fooly of your idea" Saber said as her clothes vanished and she was decked in her armor.

The ninja jumped and attacked like a swarm but their attacks were deflected by an invisible weapon.

A ninja made a few handsigns and oppened his mouth, a torrent of mud shot out hitting her, she was blinded but for a moment.

The ninja jumped and try to attack her once more, but she moved her arms and swatted them of her.

"what mater of sorcery is this? how is she hurting us, when she has no discernable weapon?" they asked among themselves.

"This is your last warning be gone else you will paste my might" Saber said.

They could feel the wind moving around her hands as it was protecting something.

"I gave you a fair warning, now taste my steel" Saber yelled, the air around her hands warped a bit as she went into the offensive.

The ninja were defeated, their jutsus were worthless at best a minor annoyance.

"Haaa!" Saber yelled as she attacked.

One of the ninjas jumped back "the demon has obtained a powerful protector...this will make his termination difficult" a ninja cursed.

"Don't dare to insult my master!" Saber yelled but the ninja was about to escape.

"Live and fight another day, is what they...say?" The ninja said as he then felt something wrong, then he saw a rain of shuriken that struck him.

"Wh...what?" The ninja said.

He clicked his teeth and his body immolated, to destroy any evidence of the group he was working with.

other ninjas with porcelain mask came to the scene and surround the dead and injured ninjas.

an older man came to the scene and look over the other masked ninjas, however the enemy ninja either suicided or their bodies wouldn't move nor talk.

"How shamefull, how dare attack a guest of this village" The old man said.

"Take the rest of them to Ibiki, tell him to do whatever it takes to get the info out of them" he barked orders to his underlings.

Saber looked at the old man, she could see he was a leader of sorts.

"You must be Saber, I heard about you, I am sorry about this, this events have happened before but apparently even death doesn't seem to disuade them, Saber would it be a bother if we talked in my office?" the old man said.

Saber followed as this man had no ill will.

**Hokage's office**

Saber stepped in as the old man sat behind his desk, he waved his hand and dismissed his guards he sighed as he pulled a pipe and regarded Saber, she was a young petite woman, however, to be able to withstand and hold those ninja on her own... it was pretty damn impressive, and with what Iruka had informed him of.

"So, here we are, Saber-san, my name is Sarutobi, I am the leader of the village also known as the Hokage, I would like to sincerely apologize for the ninja's actions against you" The old man said.

Saber could tell he was being sincere about that.

He sighed.

"However there is one problem, we know nothing of you, you just came in "a flash of bright light" as told by Iruka and defended both Naruto and him, is a bit troublesome for a complete stranger to come ni in a military village, we just wish to know a bit more about you, is so we can put the others at ease, while I understand this might be an inconvenience for you I ask of you to please cooperate" The old man said.

Saber understood, she would have done the same if she was back on her country after all.

"I accept the terms, however please there are some things I MUST keep quiet of, in order to guarantee the safety of my master and my own" Saber said.

The old man narrowed his eyes, he knew he would only get, if anything, a bare boned info... it was good as nothing, he had an excellent profiler in task to profile Saber's personality later.

"What is your contract with Naruto entails" the old man asked.

"I am to be his shield and sword and protect my master, I am an extension of his will" Saber said

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, the girl was loyal to Naruto apparently.

"What is you position on the village" he asked

"I got no ties to the village, only to Naruto, if he wishes to protect the village so will I... the opposite will also hold true as well" Saber said.

The Hokage was taken back by this... but he sighed, she was fiercely loyal to Naruto.

He smiled

"I see... may I ask you for a favor Saber?" The old man asked.

Saber looked at him, should he ask something unreasonable she would flat out deny it, if it was something simple that wouldn't go against his master she would consider it.

"I want you to protect Naruto, not only his body but also his heart... he doesn't have much, only his own place to live and the clothes in his back, he has no friends or parents so I ask of you, can you protect his heart as well as his body? That is the favor I ask of you Saber, please take care of Naruto for me, I tried to do so many times, but as you can see my work leaves little time for anything, can you do it Saber? Can you help Naruto grow strong?" the old man asked.

Saber smiled "As per my duties as a servant I will strive to make my master strong, Sarutobi-san do not worry I will never turn away from Naruto" She said with a nod.

**Later that night**

Naruto was on his apartment and suddenly a blue light is seen by the night sky, he looks up to see her, his servant jumping from building to building at breakneck speeds landing in front of him.

"Welcome back Saber" Naruto said with a tender smile.

"I am back master" Saber said.

Naruto had time to clean up his normally dirty apartment, he thanked the many kami's for the invention of the kage bunshin, they really did come min handy.

Naruto only had a big question in his mind "Ermm... I don't have much space so.. I guess you can... ermm.. bunk with me?" Naruto asked blushing a bit.

Saber then took her armor and laid beside him in the futon.

Naruto core body temperature reached critical mass.

Smoke came out of his head.

"_I... I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight" _Naruto thought, he felt her soft and warm body.

And they spend the night like that.

**Morning after**

Naruto woke up and found Saber already up, she opened the window to let the light shine.

"Master, get ready, your test will start in an hour" Saber said as Naruto blinked as the light filtered into the room.

Naruto went to the shower and cleaned himself, he then changed himself.

Saber looked around and found Naruto's ninja headplate.

Naruto looked around and found his goggles and then he saw Saber.

"Master, allow me please" Saebr said as she knelled down and got behind Naruto and tied the headplate around his forehead.

"Let's go Master, we need to go to the area for your test" Saber said with a smile.

Naruto put his weapon pouch and opened the door. 

"Let's get going Saber" Naruto said as he went out.

"Yes... master" Saber said as she walked behind her master all decked in armor and dress.

Naruto and Saber jumped from building to building to reach the area, in there they found both Sasuke and Sakura waiting.

Naruto and the rest waited fro Kakashi, he would be coming in 10 minutes... and so they waited...

**30 minutes AFTER the 10 minutes**

"hey guys, I am sorry I was late... you see there was this black cat that crossed my path so I had to go the long way" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well as it stands... here" he put an alarm clock on a stump.

"There you go, it's set at noon" Kakashi said.

This confused the newly formed team.

"Here are two bells, your task is to take them away from me before noon" Kakashi said as he dangled the two bells. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon... get no lunch I'll not only tie you to one of the stumps but I'll eat the bentou right in front of you" Kakashi said

"_Cruel, but effective_" Saber thought.

"You only need to get one, there is only two so one of you will definitely get tied up and... the person who doesn't manage to get a bell fails, so at least one of you will get send back to the academy" Kakashi said.

The kids gulped.

"You can use your ningu (ninja tools), you won't make it if you don't come with the intent to kill" Kakashi said.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Sakura shouted

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto said as he laughed.

"In the real world those who bark the loudest are often the weakest, so let's ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say" Kakashi said.

Naruto got angry... "_Dead last Dead last Dead last Dead last" _Echoed in his mind, his anger clouded his rational mind and pulled out a kunai.

Saber looked at his master's rash actions Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, however as he was about to attack, a hand grabbed his hand with the weapon, twisted it and put it right in his head, all in a fraction of a second, as fast as an eye blinking.

"easy there... I didn't say "start" yet have I?" Kakashi said.

"_No... No way... so fast_" Sakura said

"_So this is a jounin"_ Sasuke thought with a smirk

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill, so, you finally acknowledge me?" Kakashi said.

He then chuckled "Hehee... seems like... I'm begening to... like you guys, ok Let's get going, ready... Start!" Kakashi yelled, all of them vanished as Saber looked around and found her master and followed, as fast as they were, they weren't a match for her, not even close.

Kakashi paced around the traning area... "The basis of ninja are to hide yourself well..." Kakashi said

he looked around "_They hid very well_" Kakashi siad

"COME ON AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto shouted

"Uhmm... you are a little bit off" Kakashi said.

Saber sat down as she looked at her master and her master's teacher.

"You are... not going to participate?" Kakashi said at the girl.

"Only if my master needs me to... but I think he needs this" Saber said as she looked at the both.

Naruto rushed towards Kakashi, but he dug into his pouch on his leg, Naruto retreated a bit as a cautionary action.

"Ninja fighting lessons number 1 Taijutsu..."Kakashi said as he kept digging into the pouch

"_Taijutsu is hand to hand combat...yet... he is going to use a weapon?_" Naruto thought

Then.. the mood got ruined as Kakashi pulled a little orange book.

Naruto was vexed at this.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me" Kakashi said as he begun reading.

"But... hey, HEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BOOK!" Naruto yelled.

"Why? Well, because I wanna know what happens next, don't worry about it, it won't make much difference against you guys" Kakashi said as he read.

Naruto blinked as his brain processed the words.

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Naruto yelled as he charged with furry.

"AHH!" Naruto punched and then twisted his body to kick his face, but all in all Kakashi caught his punch and simple lowered his body to avoid the kick to his face all while reading his book.

Naruto charged again to punch his face but Kakashi had vanished and reappeared behind him.

"A ninja isn't supposed to be caught from behind, idiot" Kakashi said as he put his hands in the tiger seal.

"Naruto, get out of there! You are going to get killed!" Sakura yelled

Saber opened her eyes.

"too late" Kakashi said.

Before he could act he had to jump behind as Saber smashed the ground with... something, no one could tell what but she looked at Kakashi and he at her.

Naruto jumped back and let go a pair of shuriken, Kakashi didn't even move as he caught them with his fingers as he continued to read his book.

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO FAIL HERE!" Naruto shouted.

Then from the clearing a bunch of Naruto's jumped out to Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken back, Naruto had planned this beforehand, as Kakashi faced the horde in front a single clone caught him from behind, Saber smiled.

"Didn't you say something about ninjas not getting caught from behind? Eh Kakashi-sensei?" Narutosaid with a smirk.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto said as he cocked his fist back and punched him.

However, Kakashi disappeared and only another Naruto remained.

"_WHAT?"_ Naruyto thought, he was confused but he continued to attack, all in all he was beating himself up.

"he is long gone master... please stop and try again later" Saber said

Naruto looked crestfallen and badly banged up.

"HEY! A BELL I MANAGED TO DO SOMETHING AFTER ALL!" Naruto said as he went to the bell but Saber put her hand in front of him.

She grabbed a pebble and kncked the bell out, a rope pulled up and the bell transformed into an acorn.

"Why?" Naruto said as he felt crestfallen again.

"Saber... can you do something about this?" Naruto asked.

"If you wish it master" Saber said.

"Naruto" Naruto said

"Eh?" Saber said

"Call me Naruto, not master" Naruto said.

"Yes, I see... Naruto, yes I like that better" Saber said.

They vanished into thin air, Saber was carrying Naruto and vanished from Kakashi and the rests of them.

"Uhmm, that girl is really something I should also test her afterwards" Kakashi said.

**With Naruto and Saber**

"Naruto... your actions are too rash and you are too impulsive, your teacher is using your anger against you, you have a lot of stamina but if I may offer more insight on this, Naruto?" Saber said.

Naruto nodded for her to continue.

Saber continued her explanation "There is the problem that you don't know much of fighting, this however will be fixed after this test... once you manage to pass that is" Saber said.

Naruto nodded, he was going to get instruction from a legendary hero, this was awesome.

"Now we should get going with this test, and I may have a plan to help yet" Saber said.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi sighed, the only one who could give a semblance of fight, the lady had a frail body type that relied her power and strength.

"I am not like them" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at the prodigy.

"How about you say that once you get one of the bells" Kakashi said.

"I got a feeling that I might need to put this away" Kakashi said as he regarded Sasuke.

Sasuke unleashed a small barrage of shuriken, Kakashi avoided it but then realized something.

The shuriken cut a rope, that unleashed a barrage of knives on Kakashi, who dodged by jumping.

Sasuke predicted it and managed to get behind Kakashi and did a roundhouse kick, Kakashi blocked it however, Sasuke used it to leverage his body and twisted himself to punch him, Kakashi blocked it too, but Sasuke used it to kick again with his other leg.

He used the opportunity to try and get the bells from his waist.

"_DAMN!_" Kakashi mentally shouted, he was good.

"_What a guy, I can't even have a moment to read "Icha-Icha Paradise"" _Kakashi thought_._

"Well.. I have to agree... I will acknowledge that you ARE different than the other two" Kakashi said.

Sasuke scoffed as he did a few hand-signs.

"Goukakyuu no jutsu" (Great Fireball) Sasuke said.

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled in shock "_There's no way a gennin has enough chakra storage for that... right?_" Kakashi thought.

He was answered by a great fireball that scorched the earth.

However, after the attack there was no trace of Kakashi's remains.

"_Where is he? Above? Left? Right?"_ Sasuke thought as he looked around

"Bellow" Kakashi said as a pair of hands rose from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankles

"Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu" Kakashi said (Earth style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu)

Sasuke yelled in surprise as he was pulled down underground.

"Ninja fighting skill number 3, ninjutsu... Well, you're head above the other two in this area, but hey... they say the nail that sticks out the most gets hammered won first... hahahaha" Kakashi said as he pulled his book and begun reading as he walked away.

**With Saber and Naruto**

Naruto listened to Saber's idea, it was solid and it went with his mischievous personality very well, to think that Saber would have an idea for someone of his short temper and prankster skills.

"I had many warriors like you under my service in my life, this idea should work for us" Saber said.

Naruto nodded as he prepared himself, he made a few clones and walked up to the explosion site.

Naruto and Saber reached the clearing... Sasuke was still stuck in the ground and Sakura, that had found him a bit earlier, was laying there unconscious.

"Ready for round 2 Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, his eyes were focused, a bit off for Naruto.

Kakashi knew something was off, Naruto looked a bit composed even when yelled.

Naruto jumped towards Kakashi while holding a kunai, then the kunai disappeared.

Kakashi was taken back... that was a wind jutsu... it warped the kunai and deflected the light... now he had no way of knowing the actual range of the kunai.

And the attacks came down and came hard, harder than what he would expect from a genin.

**Moments before**

"This is the plan, since you have a manner of sorcery to multiply and change your form, I would ask of you to change me to look as you, that way I will disrupt your teacher's rhythm against you, this will confuse him and you can catch him off guard, however I will need one of your copies to pass of as my double" Saber explained

"Ah! And by doing that I will come from everywhere and attack him, while getting both Sasuke and Sakura out of the area to plan for a second wave!" Naruto said seeing where this was going.

"Indeed, I will hold him off until you can get them away, then I will vanish and regroup with you in this spot" Saber said as she used her invisible weapon and marked the ground with a large "X".

"Let's go, Naruto" Saber said as they vanished.

**Back at the current fight**

Naruto (Actually Saber in disguise) attacked Kakashi, he noticed with no degree of surprise the power and movements on his swings. Kakashi was forced to dodge and parry as he was confused at this development., was he holding back at the beginning to get a read on him? If that was the case then the report he read about him was wrong, completely wrong, and what was with that authoritarian aura surrounding him?

Kakashi upped the ante, he then used his well honed instincts to block an invisible weapon once more... he realized two things, it wasn't a kunai and he had to be careful, if he hadn't deflected the hit he might have ended up crippled.

"Naruto" then attacked and cracked the ground, a dust bowl formed.

Kakashi then sensed many presences come in and attacked him in coordination, then when the dust bowl settled he saw that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had vanished.

"_Uhmm... this is an interesting development... perhaps the so called idiot is not much of an idiot after all, and actually saw underneath the underneath_" Kakashi thought

Naruto jumped as he carried Sakura over his shoulder as Saber did the same for Sasuke.

They got into another clearing far away from Kakashi and tried to revive them back.

"Naruto! What! Who!" Sakura shouted confused as she looked around, she turned and saw Sasuke, who was alright.

"Guys... I have a plan, Saber helped come out with it, do you guys wanna pass?" Naruto said with an all knowing smirk.

"Naruto! Stop being an ass and tell us!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke grunted, he was furious but the dobe was the only one with an actual plan for the time being, if anything failed he would be the sacrificial lamb.

"We need to make a coordinated attack, thought we are good" Naruto said ("yeah right" Sakura and Sasuke scoffed) "We are easy pickings separately against Kakashi-sensei, so we have to work with each other, if not... we all will fail" Naruto said.

Sasuke was irritated, but the dobe had a point.

They whispered along with Saber to come up with a solid plan, however, Saber said this "Please do not count me for any of this, Naruto and you need this in order to grow, nothing good will come if I were to interfere in your test"

Sasuke grunted, she was right, and he needed to grow stronger, he was an avenger and he needed strength in order to kill THAT man.

"Come on guys, we don't have a moments to loose" Naruto said.

Saber looked up as Naruto and smiled with pride, her master had a LOT of steel in him, she prayed to the fairies that he would pass this test.

Chapter end

Author's notes: Sorry I ended this in such a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoy this second chapter of this wonderful fic, until next time!

Also PLEASE view my Deviant art website art! I got new pics


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja no Master: the master of the sword

Chapter 3: Passing the test, the new team is formed!

"you guys are ready?" Naruto yelled as he grinned.

Sakura was a bit unsure of this but agreed.

Sasuke scoffed... it was a long shot but it was the best they had.

Naruto and the gang jumped from the clearing ready to attack Kakashi.

He looked up to see Naruto grinning like a loon with a overly serious Sasuke and a quiet angry Sakura.

"SHANAROOO!" She yelled as she dropped a heel kick... Sasuke landed on the ground and shot out.

Naruto appeared behind him with a torrent of kunai being shot from all directions by his kage bunshins

Kakashi was taken back... he had a narrow window of scape and he took it.

As he jumped he noticed several ninja wires with seals on them...

"_CRAP!"_He mentally yelled as he rolled back to avoid the tags

Sasuke got in front of his ready with a punch, Kakashi caught the punch and swayed himself to avoid Sakura's kick.

He couldn't avoid Naruto's clone barrage.

Kakashi had to attack and take them as seriously as a jounin could...

He inwardly smiled, they did a good job for a makeshift team-work.

Kakashi jumped back...

No more screwing around.

Kakashi then glared at the kids... he would give them a small taste of the ninja world... they earned it after all.

He vanished.

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

The clones jumped from deep in the ground and pulled up an intricate mesh like net made with thin ninja wire.

Kakashi had to step back... he would be cut to shreds.

Then... Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke vanished from inside the mesh.

"_WHAT!_" Kakashi thought in shock

Naruto appeared from underground as Sakura appeared from the tress.

Kakashi jumped back as Sasuke appeared from behind with s smirk, his kunai where drawn

Sakura tackled the man as Naruto grabbed his ankles, just as he had done with Sasuke previously.

"WE GOT YOU!" Naruto said with his trademark grin Sasuke cut the bells.

*Ding ding *

The bells fell to the floor, Sakura grabbed them and quickly tossed them to Sasuke and Naruto who jumped from the ground to catch a bell.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *

The bell rung... Kakashi skidded on the floor and repositioned himself.

He was smiling.

"You 3... you where amazing... you exceeded my expectations... all of you, I completely underestimated you and I paid the price for it, well done you three" Kakashi said.

With that he sat down and pulled the bentou out.

Sasuke took one, Sakura declined, she said she was in a diet... however Naruto...

"Oi! Saber! Come on out and have a bite to eat" Naruto yelled.

Saber appeared as she walked towards the group.

Naruto gave her half his share and Saber ate with grace and dignity.

Sakura looked at the image of Saber, she was beautiful... and held an air of nobility on her...

She never knew how close she was.

After it was all said and done, he announced the they would be a group and missions would start soon.

With that they each took their leave, but Saber and Naruto stayed behind.

"Are you ready... master?" She asked

Naruto smiled as he took his kunai out.

"OSU! Teach me well... Saber-san!" Naruto said as he dashed towards her.

*Clang*

Saber parried the slash from Naruto, as another one appeared from behind.

She parried it as she made the first one vanish.

Naruto appeared under her and tried to sweep her to fall down, the knight did not go down, as she strengthened her footing on the ground.

"TAAAH!" She yelled as she tuck the real one.

Naruto pulled his kunai to try to parry the attack.

He was blown away and his kunai shattered.

Naruto rolled trough the ground as he made a large wedge on the ground.

He looked up as Saber was ready "Come..." was all she said.

Naruto grabbed another kunai and put all his power, his will and resolve to it.

*CLANG *

As Saber parried Naruto saw an image...

A lone kid in a hill... and a sword in the stone.

A lonely figure... of a girl who grew into a king.

Naruto was flying in the air... but he twisted himself... he landed on the trunk of a tree and used it to propel himself faster.

"HYAAAAH!" he yelled.

Saber narrowed her eyes, she put a hand against the invisible blade...

To think her master would have forced her to defend.

She smiled as she saw her master grown right in front of her.

They continued as Naruto kept attacking her, Saber parried and blocked his follow up attacks.

Naruto's attacks where strong, but were wild and devoid of any finesse.

Saber and Naruto spend several hours at it, Saber grinned as she attacked Naruto, who parried her blows, however as he did so he felt his body goon into the earth...

Saber's blows where just that strong, and he had a feeling they could be stronger still.

"S-saber... IU think that's enough" Naruto said

"Not yet Naruto... last until the sun goes down" Saber said

"_I WILL DIE BEFORE THAT!"_ Naruto mentally shouted

Naruto flipped and jumped as he evaded her attacks.

"_Let's see how he can deal with this_" Saber thought

*ZIING *

Naruto felt paralyzed and his legs shook violently.

"_W-what!_" Naruto thought mortified.

*WHAP! *

A perfect and clean hit.

Naruto flew and broke a tree...

"_No... he is still too inexperienced to handle Ken ki... but he still did good overall_" Saber thought

"Wow... look at the world spinning and spinning and spinning" Naruto said as his eyes swirled around and around.

**A while later**

Naruto had another dream again...

He was all alone... as he saw Saber gasping for air... she was in a hill loitered around with bodies...

she was all alone

pitiful

covered in blood and mud

ALONE...

Naruto looked at her as she gave a mighty roar as she pulled the blade from the ground.

"Naruto?"

Naruto woke up...

He found himself sleeping on Saber's lap... as he come to he saw Saber looking at the stars as she caressed and patted her young master's head.

Naruto slowly came to as Saber looked at him...

"Saber... that really hurt" Naruto complained.

"I apologize for that... I would have thought you could withstand my sword's spirit (ken ki) I was apparently mistaken and apologize for the harm I caused" Saber said as she bowed a bit.

Her face was close to his and he blushed.

"Are you feeling alright master? Did I hit too hard?" Saber asked as she saw Naruto's face turn red.

She then put her forehead against him.

This aggravated Naruto's situation.

Naruto managed to get out of Saber's lap and crawled back a bit.

This girl could be bad to his health.

After a while they walked their way back to their apartment.

Naruto sleep soundly... and had no longer any weird dreams... at least for that night.

**Somewhere else**

"Uhmm... this has been rather boring lately... that boy on that dimension was fun to see... he had gone and died in a rather heroic way... the way he always intended to go..." an old voice said.

The person looked at the young blond boy and noticed the young blond woman at his side...

"Uhmm.. interesting... he summoned Saber... and THAT Saber... is she an alternate reality one? Or perhaps she is the same but before she meet HIM? I wonder... or maybe she is a reproduction of her, or perhaps...? One never knows... but all I know is that this boy... he will be entertaining me for a while kuhuhuhu" the old voice said.

In his arm he had two heavily bandaged objects... a small red cloth came from one as it flowed trough the wind... the other... a golden shine could be seen within being contained by the bandages and seals.

He walked away as he went on the road looking to meet the young boy once more.

**Back to Naruto's home**

Naruto woke up... Saber was by his side... her body was warm...

"_W-wait... what am I thinking about!" _Naruto thought as he fell from the bed.

He didn't want to wake Saber up... but she was already aware of his awakening.

"good morning Naruto" Saber said.

"Ah... Morning Saber" Naruto said as he tried to wake up, he never was a morning person.

"Ah... yeah... we have our first mission today, if you want you can stay here... or go around town" Naruto suggested.

"Yes... but please do be careful... if anything happens please do use the command sigil in your left arm" Saber said.

Naruto nodded as he went in to take a shower to wake up... with that done he put on his clothes and left.

*Piff *

Saber narrowed her eyes as she caught a projectile.

She saw something tied on it.

"_Sorry for the rudeness Saber-san, however I received an urgent notice by Lord Hokage,if it's not to much... would it be alright for a small match? It's in order to see your standing in here... as well as a test... please meet me later at area 12? I will be waiting_" Signed Hatake Kakashi

"_He will be waiting he says... well... I got time to burn... as of now I should practice a bit"_ Saber thought as she left the apartment, not before closing it.

Saber looked for a quiet place to train... she went deep into the forest...

And she trained with the ferocity of a lion for the entire morning.

**With Naruto and his team**

"This is Naruto... I think we found it" Naruto said over his intercom.

"Confirm that is the intended target" Kakashi said as he rested against a tree

"Target confirmed... ready for capture" Sasuke said.

"IKEI!" Naruto yelled as he jumped.

The cat then was caught by Naruto... but refused to leave without a fight and scratched the hell out of Naruto.

"Damn it you stupid cat" Naruto said

"Confirm the target once more" Kakashi said

"yes, the ribbon in his ear says 'Tora'" Sasuke said.

"yes, that is the target alright" Kakashi said.

However something else was in his mind.

"_Well... now is a manner of how this will go with Saber-san... I still know little to nothing of her and her abilities, I better be prepared to take this seriously_" Kakashi thought

And with that they left to give the cat back...

**Later that afternoon**

Kakashi got there 15 minutes late... he saw Saber sitting down, fully dressed in armor waiting for his arrival.

"You are late yet again Kakashi-san" Saber said in a matter of fact

"Gomen gomen... I got a perfectly good reason this time Saber-san... as you know we had a mission and well... this and that happened" Kakashi excused himself.

"Really... you are a hopeless person" Saber said with a smile

"Very well... shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as he took a relaxed stance.

Saber saw however the stance belied his ability... Saber could see it in his eye...

He had seen a lot of blood and death... he was a trained warrior.

Saber smiled, she would give this man her best.

Or at least somewhere he could handle it safely.

"HYAAA!" She yelled as she charged.

Kakashi moved like a snake... he got under her guard with a punch directed to her chin.

She twisted her body around and avoided the hit by a narrow margin, she then used her momentum to attack.

Kakashi used his kunai to parry the blow and jumped back.

"_Not bad... she has a good kenjutsu... but let's see what else she can do_" Kakashi thought,

"Doton: Doryukatsu" he yelled as he pushed the palm of his hands into the ground...

the ground split in two and rose up, Saber looked confused and shocked.

"_Is he a caster!"_ Saber thought... she ran as the ground begun to fall on her, her speed and jumping power combined managed to clear the attack, but Kakashi was ready.

"Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu!" he yelled as he made a shark from the water nearby to attack Saber.

The attack hit her head on.

"HAAAAA!" she yelled as the air around her arms spun wildly.

"NO WAY!" Kakashi yelled as his water dragon was defeated by an invisible wind that came from her hands.

"There's only one way to fight now..." Kakashi said as he took his head-plate from his left eye.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi said as he shot out with a kunai.

Saber was taken back by the odd eye.

Saber attacked, but Kakashi went into the point of axis... even if he couldn't see the weapon her movements could be read and he could anticipate the attack.

Saber blinked in surprise... but smiled.

Kakashi might be a laid back and lazy looking guy, but he was strong in his own right.

Just, not anywhere near a servant's ability... and certainly not near her's.

Is not that she was bragging... she was just putting the facts out there.

Saber then invoked it... as an honor to the warrior who did his best...

It wouldn't be right if she did not show him at the very lest, this much of her strength

"invisible... air" Saber said.

Kakashi had to shield both eyes as something begun to shine in her hands.

A beautiful golden sword like no other... it held an air of heavy authority... Kakashi could not help but think "_Why... why do I feel I would fall... is only a golden sword... yet... what is this pressure?"_

"Kakashi-san... please try to resist this... this is my strongest form" Saber said

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and jumped to attack, he had to commit on this...

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saber yelled as she swung her sword...

Kakashi then felt his body scream in pain as the sword slashed trough his kunai and slashed his body cleanly.

Blood sprayed...

"Guah!" Kakashi groaned as he took a red pill, the wound closed slowly and he was breathing normal.

"Wha... what was that?" Kakashi said as he caught up blood.

"You are strong Kakashi-san, I applaud that you have not died from this... it would be...tragic if my master's teacher where to die from a simple sparring match" saber said

"_This... this is sparring for her! Dear god! What is she? She is inhuman!_" Kakashi thought shocked.

Kakashi panted as he tried to stand up.

"Ver... very well... you... you pass" Kakashi said in labored breathing, yet he held a small smile, regardless of his current state

"Do you need assistance?" Saber asked

"Thought... thought you would never ask" Kakashi said as he laughed and grunted in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Saber asked

"Only when I breath" Kakashi said in a sarcastic way.

And so Kakashi limped as he was helped by Saber to get into the hospital.

**The 3 days later**

Kakashi and his team arrived to the mission HQ, and they got boring missions...

Naruto and Sasuke were MORE than fed up with the easy missions.

"COME ON! GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER! SOMETHING EXITING!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto... stop that!" Sakura hissed as she bopped him on the head

"S...sorry about that lord Hokage" Kakashi apologized

"I am sick and tired of all this! I am a ninja I am no longer the screw-up I was before!" Naruto exclaimed.

The hokage smiled.

"Very well... I have a escort mission... a C level mission" The old Saidame said.

"Oh! Who do we protect? A princess? A daimiyo?" Naruto asked in glee

"Tell the client to walk in" the Saidame said

An old man came in with the smell of cheap booze that attacked their sense of smell.

"Oh? This are who are going to protect me on my way home? They look like brats who are still wet behind the ears, especially the stupid looking midget" the old man said.

"heheh who is the stupid looking midget?" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura got closer to him

Naruto was shorter than Sakura... who was shorter than Sasuke.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU OLD BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he was held back by Kakashi

"No killing the client you dunce" Kakashi said as he held Naruto by the scruff of his collar

"I am the great bridge builder Tazuna... and you are to protect me with your lives" he said.

Little did they know what this mission had in store for them.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja no Master: the master of the sword

Chapter 4: Demon brothers and the mysterious stranger's help

The team parted towards Wave, Sakura was feeling edgy, Naruto was exited and Saber was walked besides him.

Sasuke was intrigued by Saber... she was strong. Crazy strong... strong enough at least to be respected by Kakashi... and he was an elite ninja...

He wanted to know how the dobe got her attention, and from WHERE she came from.

As they were walking by they talked about simple things, and then Sakura brought an interesting question

"Are there any ninja in wave?" Sakura innocently asked.

"No... there are not, other villages do though... even with the difference in culture there are some villages with a ninja force" Kakashi then begun to explain the differences of each village and their names.

As they walked by Kakashi noticed an oddity... a pool of water in the middle of a hot day, when it hasn't rained in days.

Kakashi decided to see what his new team would act with a surprise attack.

They walked past it without noticing anything wrong.

The gening team walked by and then 2 ninjas rose from the puddle.

They had one thing in mind... kill the old man... and anyone who dared to interfere... if the kids got in the way... well... they would learn why they SHOULDN'T had picked ninja as a career.

They jumped into the air and pulled a chain from their gauntlets and put it around Kakashi.

"One down" They said with an evil sneer... they pulled their chains and eviscerated him.

Then they appeared next to Naruto.

"2 down" they said.

Naruto sweated... he was about to die.

No... Naruto steeled himself.

He pulled a kunai and deflected the chain... Saber jumped in to protect Naruto...

She broke the chain with her invisible weapon.

The ninja grunted... but separated and threw their chain away.

One rushed towards the old man, while the other one went to Naruto.

Saber took the one coming for the girl as Sasuke and Naruto took the other one... Sasuke jumped and round house kicked him.

Naruto then heel drop him and then punched him.

That one managed to scratch his arm a bit... before he went unconscious he had a sadistic smirk.

Kakashi then dropped the other one that was being "entertained" by Saber.

"Well done you 3... Saber you did well in defending the old man and Sakura... Sasuke, Naruto... good job you two" Kakashi said.

Naruto grinned to hide his pain... his hand had a few scratches but he didn't want to alarm anyone.

Kakashi then begun questioning the old man... and they found out this was not a C class mission, but rather a B... possibly A class one.

The kids were good, but they were still rookies.

Sakura wanted to go home... but both Sasuke and Naruto were adamant on going forth.

Saber felt proud of her master, but little did they both know something...

Naruto hid his hand inside his pocket... as he felt a slight burning sensation spread... but he put on a strong front.

He would not dare to go back... he couldn't...

He didn't want to loose face in front of Saber.

They went back to their trail and Naruto's hand begun to sting more and more... his body slowly begun to heat up... they were a few days to get to wave.

Naruto was feeling ill... this demon kept him from outright dying... hi only made the poison on the gauntlets to stay on the arm and stomach.

But part of it went to his bloodstream... and it invaded a bit of his body... not enough but it made him a bit ill... he passed it off as boat sickness.

He looked a bit sick after they got out of the boat, Naruto felt his arm being weak... but he mustered strength to keep moving it.

They kept walking and Naruto was listening to anything that he could find weird... his sences had been enhanced by fighting Saber for hours at end.

He heard as scurrying by the bushes but ignored... it sounded form a small animal...

He only got worried when he heard a sharp sound approaching fast.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled.

Saber took her master down with her to protect him as the sword embedded itself to the tree.

A man stood over the sword's handle, he looked at them all form behind his shoulder.

"Well, well... if it isn't the nuke-nin of the Hidden Myst Momichi Zabusa" Kakashi said as he looked up.

Naruto looked at him and could feel it... the ken-ki coming from him... he was not only a ninja but an accomplished swords-man... it was like Saber's own... but less of it... it wasn't as sharp as her's it was rougher and blunt... but it held strong.

"Everybody get back, this one's in a whole another level... Saber... take care of the kids" Kakashi said.

She nodded as she readied herself to protect the kids and the old man behind her, as the kids did the same on Tazuna.

"Against him..." Kakashi said as he moved his forehead protector out of his eye "It will be tough... unless.. I do this"

"You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan... sorry but... this old man's life is mine" Zabusa said.

Sasuke twitched at the mention of that name

Kakashi showed his sharingan eye to the world.

"To see the famous sharingan... I'm honored" Zabusa said

Naruto asked for an explanation of WHAT the sharingan was.

Sasuke came to explain.

"Sharingan... it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat ALL types of Gen, Tai and Nin-jutsu... the sharingan is one of the types of ocular powers that gives you this ability" Sasuke said... "But... that's not the only ability it gives you" Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked

"hehe... exactly... what's even scarier is... that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them" Zabusa said, he then continued "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assasin squad... I kept a BINGO book, it included information on you... and what it said... the man that copied over a 1,000 jutsus" Zabusa said."

"_That man is indeed strong_" Saber thought.

"Well... let's end the chit-chat... I am on the clock after all" Zabusa said

"But it seems I have to kill you and that blond haired woman first" Zabusa said recognizing Saber's presence and recognizing her as a threat, she had a strong stance and no openings... he could feel the spirit of a swords-man in her... but he could not for the life of him see any discernible weapons.

Zabusa jumped and took his cleaver sword and landed in the middle of the lake, he was literally walking on to p of the water.

"Ninpo... hiden mist jutsu" Zabusa said as the mist rolled in covering everyone.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed

"He'll come after me first" Kakashi said "Momichi Zabuza... as a member of the hidden mist... he was an expert in the art of silent killing, none of you will notice it until you're already dead... it's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful" Kakashi said

They all gulped, but Naruto was shivering... mostly due to the poison in his body.

"8 choices" Zabuza's voice said in the everywhere.

Saber looked around, her body at ready near her master and his friends.

"Liver, spine, clavicar vein... neck vein... brain... kidneys, hearts... which one should I go after" Zabuza said.

Kakashi then felt something and made a handsign.

Sasuke was sweating a cold sweat.. his body was trembling.

"_Wha... what is this? What in incredible ammount of killing intent... it feels Iwill be killed if I make a single move... this could drive a person crazy... the intensity of a jounin... it feels like my life is being squeezed... I can't take it... I'd rather kill myself and get it over with" _Sasuke thought as he begun to move his kunai.

Naruto looked at Saber... who only nodded to her master... he smiled and knew that he would be safe.

"Sasuke... don't worry, I'll protect you guys with my life... I don't let... my comrades die" Kakashi said with a smile on his eyes.

"Well see about that" A voice said as it appeared in the middle of the kids.

Saber gave a mighty roar and batted Zabuza away with her invisible weapon.

Zabuza was taken back... her small frame belied her enormous power.

However this Zabuza turned to water and went to attack Kakashi, whom he sliced in half... or would if it wasn't a water clone like Zabuza's

"_a water clone! No way! he copied it in this mist?_" Zabuza thought

A cold metal pointy object was next to his neck.

"Don't move" Kakashi said "It's over"

Naruto smiled and was amazed of his sensei's strenght.

"Hehehe... HEHEHEHE... 'OVER'? You don't get it don't you? There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations" Zabuza said

Then his body melted into water and appeared behind him "Unfortunately for you... I'm not THAT easy" he said as he went to attack with his sword, Kakashi ducked, but Zabuza planted the sword in the ground and used it as leverage and kicked Kakashi away into the lake

Kakashi tried to stand up... but found the water to be uncommonly heavy

"You fool" Zabuza said as he appeared behind him.

"_Damn!_" he said as he was captured in a ball of water.

"You thought scaping to the water was a good idea, but THAT was a big mistake... now I got you on a special prison" Zabuza said.

"Now that you are captured it will makes things easier for me... I now need to finish the blonde girl and it will be done" Zabuza said.

Then Zabuza did a water clone and it rose up from the lake.

Saber stood in place as her invisible sword appeared (still invisible mind you) on her hand.

She squessed the handle as she prepared to fight this swords-man...

he was not like a knight, he fight hard and dirty, in other words for him a fight was something to live... if he lost he died.

Saber would match her own spirit of a swords-man against him.

They vanished as they both rushed at each other, Zabuza's sword collided against Saber's invisible one.

Zabuza grunted as he felt the weight of Saber's power against his mere water clone.

The real Zabuza saw the folly of his actions... he couldn't fight this woman head to head... so... time for a more... tactile approach.

His clone then went around Saber as he threw kunais and shurkien... but Naruto jumped and attacked... eh was kicked away by Zabuza.

"MASTER!" Saber shouted as she jumped back to grab her master.

"_So... he is her weakness... good... now to exploit it_" Zabuza thought as the clone concentrated on Naruto.

Naruto shivered in rage as he realized he was weighting Saber down... he shouted as he charged Zabuza.

"MASTER!" Saber yelled as she shot out.

Naruto used his Kagebunshin and did an omnidirectional attack. But Zabuza was stronger and more experencied... he batted him and his clones away.

Naruto panted more... the poison was going even further degrading his arm.

Naruto roared as he moved his arm with a lot of pain.

He struck the clone and rushed to the real one... he pulled 2 giant windmill shurikens and threw em both at Zabuza, the real one.

Zabuza smirked "_Nice thinking... attacking the real one is a good idea but..._" Zabuza smirked once more and grabbed one shuriken... however he did not see the other one coming from behind the first.

"_WHAT!"_ Zabuza was taken back by this

Zabuza jumped with a smirk on his face...

Naruto smirked and then poffed away... the second shuriken poffed away into Naruto who threw a kunai.

The kunai singed Zabuza's face... he had to move to avoid being killed.. but the pain of being singed was not what burned him... it was that a brat... a genin no less almost killed him.

"Die" Zabuza said as he picked the giant shuriken and with the full intent to eviscerate him.

Kakashi appeared and stopped him...

Naruto's arm couldn't take it anymore... the arm then was ripped away form his body by it's own weight...

Naruto looked as it feel to the water and floated... Sasuke and Sakura looked at the arm and at Naruto... Saber was shocked

"MASTER!" She yelled as she rushed at her master.

"Saber? Did I did good? Did I get him?" Naruto asked weakly with a smile

Blood was flowing from his arm.

Kakashi was furious and attacked Zabuza with more viciousness.

But then... as he was about to give the finishing blow a few needles flew trought and hit Zabuza... he felt limp to the floor as if dead.

Kakashi went to look and found that he was indeed dead.

A young person jumped down, and grabbed Zabuza.

"Thank you very much, I have been searching for the oportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time" the masked person said.

"That mask... you're a hidden mist hunter nin" Kakashi said

"Impressive... you are indeed correct" the masked person said.

"Sensei! We need to go... Naruto... Naruto will not make it if we don't hurry" Sakura said worried.

Kakashi looked at the boy... and as he was about to make another step after the masked person carried the dead body of Zabuza, he felt to the floor. He overexerted himself.

Saber carried her small master... he was panting and was loosing color quickly.

They walked towards Tazuna's house, they had something to help Naruto's pain... but... with his arm like that...

"he will never be able to use ninjutsu again..." Sasuke said as he looked angry at himself... the dobe went in and sacrificed HIS dream to protect them and rescue their teacher.

Sakura looked sad... true she didn't like Naruto much... but to do something like that...

Saber felt... horrible... her master lost his arm... his dream would never be.

She failed as a servant.

"You people seem in quiet a pickle" a raspy old voice said.

An old man was resting on the outside of his tent... he looked at them... then at the blond servant and then at the kid...

"Uhmm... he sure got fucked up.. how did that happen?" the old man asked.

"We don't know... maybe he got cut by Zabuza... we don't know" Sakura asked

"Uhmm... maybe I can be of some help for the young pup" the old man said.

"And... who are you?" Sakura asked

"Just call me Zelretch" he said with a smirk "now let's me see the little brat... I'll safe his life yet"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and looked at Saber.

"Please... save my master" Saber said.

They brought the boy inside... Zelretch asked them to stay outside the tent since this would be a delicate procedure.

"_Uhmmm interesting... the seals on his stomach act as a 'flood-gate' to control the demonic power inside of him, whoever did this... he would be pledged as a genius in the clock tower... now let's see what I can do with this 2 things"_ Zelretch thought to himself as he unwrapped the red package.

Inside of it was a rather tanned arm.

He begun to use his magic as he forged the arm to Naruto's

"This has only less than a 1% chance of success... are you sure you want this boy?" Zelretch asked

"I... can't go back... if I fail... I won't be able to be... a ninja... anyways" Naruto said with a painful smirk.

"Then let's proceed with the operation" Zelretch said

He knocked Naruto as he reconnected the nerves of the arm to Naruto's own...

"And now... to prevent that demon's power form harming your body too much" Zelretch said as he took the glowing package.

He took from it a golden sheath and shoved into Naruto's body... his body glowed and he begun to convulse.

"URGG!" Naruto's body begun to shiver... his eyelids begun to shiver...

**Inside Naruto's mind**

"My body... is made of swords...

Iron is my blood and crystal is my heart

I have stood countless battles undefeated...

not once have I retreaded... nor have once I been understood

All alone in a hill of swords

intoxicated with victory

Thus this life has no meaning

this body... was surely...

**MADE OF BLADES**

Naruto saw a vast plain surrounded with swords, all of them like some sort of grave markers.

"What.. in the world?" Naruto asked

a man was on top of a hill... looking at the setting sun that would never set... in a world filled with unlimited blades.

The man looked at the boy.

"I see... so someone was desperate enough to use this arm of mine" the person said.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled

"My... you act like my old master... both of you could pass for sibling if it wasn't for such a horrid blond hair... but that's what I think, so I won't comment on that" the person said.

Naruto was pissed... he KNEW there was an insult in there... but he couldn't tell WHERE.

"So boy... since you were stupid enough to use this arm of mine... I should tell you this... it will consume your mind... not that there is much to consume anyways..." the person said.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled

"Counter guardian EMIYA" he said

"Well bastard... If I wanna live I got to beat YOU eh? COME ON AND BRING IT TEME!" Naruto yelled as he charged and picked up a sword as he rushed at the man.

Then man smirked as he made a sword appear from thin air and smashed the swords Naruto held.

Naruto glared at EMIYA... who made a set of swords appear and begun to attack Naruto.

Naruto then tried to finish this in one feel swoop.

"TAJUU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he called out...

Nothing happened.

Naruto then jumped back to avoid his swords and attacked with his kunai.

EMIYA chuckled as Naruto attacked, he went for the openings he had only to be countered by him and kicked around.

Naruto noticed it... the bastard... he was leading him... just like Saber.

Naruot decided to stop going for openings... they were nothing but traps... make your own openings.

Naruto attacked with a combination of his crude taijutsu and his nin-gu (ninja tools/weapons)

He used his smoke bombs to blind this EMIYA person... and then he jumped to attack.

EMIYA smirked as he had a pair of swords ready to block the attack tht he knew would come from behind.

"Not bad brat... but I been doing things like this since before you were even born... come with something original" EMIYA said.

Naruto appeared to his side "How about this then?" Naruto said as he viciously slashed at his side.

EMIYA had the use his hand to stop the kunai from getting in too deep from grunted in pain.

He then kicked Naruto away and begun to laugh.

"At least you are better at combat that that 'other guy'... fine... you win... for the time being, I will allow you to learn my power... and remember this... as long as you have my arm... we will fight for the control of the body" EMIYA said with a smirk.

Naruto then coughed and opened his eyes... he felt a wave of pain wash trough his arm... and he looked at it...

It looked a bit more... darker than his... but... it worked.

He made a fist, and moved his fingers, he touched his face.

HE COULD FEEL IT!

"But... how?" Naruto said to himself... he saw the roof of an unfamiliar place.

"_Well you brat... you survived a transplant of an artificial phantasm... I must congratulate you... the chances of you surviving it was even less than 1%... if you were a servant you surely would have a luck on the EX class..." _an irritating and familiar voice said

"_EMIYA! WHAT THE!"_ Naruto thought surprised.

"_control yourself... I will be tutoring on using my special ability as soon as you can stand up... right now you are in bed-rest for a couple of days, but I can still train you on using my unique ability... but first I have to teach you about my skill... come into your mind so I can teach you about 'tracing' a part of my skill" _EMIYA said.

And with that Naruto went deep into the recess of his mind... to a place that had a hill filled with swords...

a world with unlimited blades.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Ninja no Master: the master of the sword

Chapter 5: Swords, kunai and training.

Naruto was looking worse for wear, however they all thought it was due to the training Kakashi made them do.

Tree climbing.

Not any any ordinary tree climbing, no this one was to be without the use of hands, in other words manipulating chakra to the sole of the feet and using the energy to stick to the trees.

The training itself wasn't bad

It was what was going on afterwards, on his mind.

Emiya and himself where constantly battling each other for control and dominance of the body, mind and soul.

Naruto noticed that Emiya was gradually gaining more and more strength.

The truth however was that he was increasing his self-imposed limit each time the boy grew in power and strength.

In other words he was having fun testing and teaching the boy, but he did not loose sight of what he was doing.

Taking over the body.

Naruto proved to be resilient not only physically but mentally and spiritually as he later learned.

He found out that Naruto's massive chakra capacity was due to a demon sealed in him.

In other words it was like Naruto had 2 gas tanks… the big regular one he used and the near infinite other that he used when his emotions where running wild.

Of course, Emiya being a Counter Guardian had not only the ability but the tools to eliminate the demon without actually harming the host.

Thing is thought that the demon was not only powerful but old… and age comes with a boon.

He had a lot of intelligence to go with his power

Naruto was using the power of the fox to offset the difference in experience and battle tactics.

In other words he was using raw power and strength over Emiya's subtle tactics and experience and speed.

Naruto had managed to perfectly trace a sword that was for some reason eerily familiar.

It was a golden sword… and the feel it had.

"_Saber?_" Naruto thought as the sword felt warm in his hands.

Emiya arched a brow… he felt a presence within the sword… something he never felt when he had traced that weapon himself.

Naruto managed to push Archer back and therefore he continued to teach the boy tracing.

Naruto had about 10 hours of training in his mind.

The real world he had a few hours… about half as much.

Everyone looked at Naruto's body covered in wounds… only Saber and Kakashi noticed the wounds where… different.

As if he was cut… but how did it happen, they did not know.

Naruto's body regenerated really fast… faster than before as well… and it was unsettling Saber.

A few days later after they finished training Sasuke and Naruto where both tired and came back home… Inari looked at Naruto's face as he was half passed out.

Inari hated him… he was everything he hated…

"Why do you try so hard?" Inari said finally taking the initiative.

Naruto blinked as he woke up

"WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER HOW GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" Inari yelled

Saber looked at the pent up rage, sadness and frustration… she had seen it many times in her life.

Of the children she had orphaned when she cannibalized a village for resources.

When they saw her and cursed the King of knights.

A red shroud of energy enveloped Naruto slightly as Emiya managed to acquire control as Naruto's rage managed to make him slip his concentrations.

"You trouble yourself too much child… I am not like you" Emiya said trough Naruto's mouth, using his voice.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU ARE BEING NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO DAMN CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" Inari yelled

Naruto/Emiya frowned.

"And you think yourself knowledgeable of pain? Kid… hahaha you don't know how good you have it… you have a mother, and a heroic grandfather… a family… something I never had… I been all alone since the begening… so… tell me child… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAIN!" Naruto/Emiya yelled at him as he channeled his frustration and anger out.

Sakura looked appaled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.

Someone who knew what pain was…

"Can you truly answer what pain is? If you can't drown in the weight of your tears" Naruto/Emiya said as he was kicked out by Naruto who got out of the anger trance.

He left the house to vent out.

Saber followed close by.

"Saber… I need to talk to you" Naruto said.

Saber nodded "Speak then Naruto… I shall listen"

"I… I haven't been totally honest with you… something happened to me… when the old man fixed my arm… something…strange…" Naruto said as he looked at the forest night sky.

"Saber… please spar with me" Naruto said as he held himself in a offensive position.

Saber looked at it… it had an awful lot of openings.

"Trace… on!" Naruto called as 2 sets of swords appeared in his hands.

"This is… projection magecraft" Saber said in awe

"No… is something else… tracing" Naruto said as he charged.

He jumped and attacked Saber with all his might… he had to push himself with all…

He wasn't a regular human… he was a ninja… and now he had magecraft that he gained in his do-or-die style with Emiya.

Saber attacked his openings only to find a blade blocking her way… it wasn't that it was a fake…

It was a real opening.

Naruto had exploited her natural fighting instincts …

By leaving real openings that he himself knew he could predict where the attacks would go.

A trap within a trap as one could say.

Saber smiled… her master was turning stronger…

Then he knelled on the ground and gasped… he grabbed is new arm and grunted in pain.

Saber stopped.

"DON'T STOP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and attacked.

Saber had to up her efforts to block Naruto's more vicious attacks, but she smiled as her master had grown even more.

"Saber please give it your all… or this will be meaningless" Naruto said as he jumped up high and threw one of his swords.

It was a white blade sword that had the sign of ying and yang on the pommel.

It dug itself deep into the ground.

Naruto then appeared behind Saber.

She quickly turned to parry, however there was another attack from her now exposed front.

"_How?_" Saber asked herself.

It was simple, he was using his kage bunshin, he decided that if he was getting Emiya's abilities, skill and battle experience he could milk it for all the pain it's worth.

Naruto then yelled as he continued to relentlessly attack Saber with a combination of attacks, he changed position, weapon and style on the fly, never moving the same way unless absolutely needed.

He had weapons of every shape and size, even weapons that where odd for a lack of words.

Saber was having trouble keeping up… so she had to up the ante…

"Strike air: hammer of the wind king!" Saber intoned as she released her attack.

Naruto had only a few second before putting out a defense of sorts… the only defensive phantasm he knew.

"Rho aias!" Naruto said as a flower like apparition appeared before him.

It was not the full version that Emiya manage to create, since he could make a 7 layered of it… Naruto could so far only make 4 layered version.

The shield held strong… the first petal fell.

Naruto yelled as he felt the pressure and the intensity of the attack.

The second fell… Naruto smirked as he felt the power of the technique going down.

"HAAA!" Saber yelled as she pushed more of her power.

Rho aia fell in a single swoop of the technique

Naruto was pushed violently by it… he was knocked out after going trough 10 trees into the forest.

However, he managed to correct his fall and used his traced swords to stop and diminish the speed as he was going.

He panted as Rho Aias had to use a constant stream of magical energy to form the shield, however he could feel the pain being transferred in accordance if it's damaged.

Naruto stared at Saber and smirked as he panted.

Saber looked upon her young master… "You have grown strong Naruto" she said with a small smile.

Sasuke and Sakura had come.

"You okay Naruto? We heard explosions!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah… I am fine… me and Saber just cut loose a bit" Naruto said as he panted.

They looked around as they noticed the sheer destruction.

They went back home… thought Sasuke still had some questions on his mind.

Why hasn't this Saber girl done anything… why was she not scratched and why the whole area was devastated.

That would be a question for another time… he did not really care about her or Naruto.

**Next day at night**

Naruto had stayed behind once more to practice the tree climbing.

All night he continued over and over until his body could remember it…

After the all nighters he pulled out, he passed out and fell asleep on the forest.

**Morning**

Naruto lay asleep… Emiya was reluctant to control him when asleep… so he decided to sleep as well.

A lone figure walked trough the forest picking plants, this person had a fair looking face… gorgeous even.

She then noticed Naruto who had passed out and was asleep.

She noticed the headplate.

It was a ninja.

She walked slowly towards the ninja… she lowered herself towards him… closer… her hands around him.

*shing * a clash of white steel.

Naruto asleep had summoned his swords and almost cut the girl.

She dodged it since it was clumsily done but spoke volumes of the boy.

"hey...wake up. You'll catch your death of cold sleeping here" the girl said as she gently shook the boy awake.

Naruto blinked and noticed the blades at his hand.

"Uh… who are you?" Naruto asked.

**Moments later**

"Ah… you sure taken a big job on yourself there" Naruto said as he picked some more herbs for the girl.

"Thanks for helping me out" The girl thanked.

"You sure are working early miss" Naruto said.

"same to you, what are you doing at this time in the morning?" she asked

"I was… training" Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

She saw a lot of scorch marks, cuts and trees with footprints and slight cuts on the bark.

"You… that headband, could you be a ninja?" she asked

"Yeah… thanks for noticing" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Wow… you're incredible" she said.

"Sooo… why are you training?" she asked

"Because I need to get stronger" Naruto said

"Hmm… but you look plenty strong already" She said.

"No… I am not… there is someone I have to defeat… he is someone I both respect and fear" Naruto said as he embraced himself, she noticed this… whoever it was… filled the boy with fear.

"Also… there is something I need to prove… if I can become as strong as the one who is taken care of me" Naruto said

She noticed the wistful look on his face… he looked… happy thinking about that other person.

"Why is that?" she asked

"I want to become a great ninja, one that will make everyone acknowledge me and my strength…" Naruto said with conviction.

"Is it for someone's sake? Or for yourself?" she asked once more.

Naruto looked a bit confused… the girl giggled at his facial expression.

"what's so funny?" Naruto asked

She had a smile on her face, her eyes looked clear and pure… a slight blush covered her cheeks. "Do you… have someone who is special to you?" she asked

Naruto was confused at the question.

Her facial expression changed as if she was looking at something far away… her eyes looked glassy and sad, as if she was looking at a distant memory.

"When a person… when a person has something important to protect… that's when they become truly strong" she said.

"_**pft… talking like a babe fresh from her mother's teat… a person only grows strong once they are with a 'mind of steel' protecting… saving… mere words used to create an illusion of hope… this girl… she is marked to a miserable life on this long road of existence**_" Emiya thought

Naruto however thought differently… he thought about Inari's dad… Kakashi's words… Iruka's sacrifice to save Naruto the first night Saber came…

He smiled "Yeah… I understand all about it" he said.

The girl smiled.

She turned around… she now held a strong glare but Naruto could not see it "you **will** become strong, let's meet again somewhere" she said as she left "Oh… by the way… I am a boy" she... erm… he said.

Naruto blinked and chuckled… he couldn't' wait to tell Sakura a guy just out-cuted her.

Sasuke walked in and looked the girlish boy pass him by.

**Next morning**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the forest with Sakura and Saber.

"He should be close… I can feel him" Saber said.

"He left again by himself last night" Kakashi said.

"he's missing breakfast, plus Sasuke went off on a walk and hasn't come back…" Sakura said but was interrupted when a kunai fell down.

Then the trio looked up.

Naruto panted put looked content with his progress…

Sakura looked up and was amassed with his progress.

"Well… what do you think? Look how high I can go now" Naruto said as he righted himself … however he lost balance.

"Crap!" he said as he fell down

"AHH! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

"OH NO! IF YOU FALL FROM THAT HEIGHT…" Kakashi said

But Saber recognized a glint in her master's eyes

He then twisted himself and was standing on the branch… hanging upside down with his feet.

"Haha! You fell for it!" Naruto laughed at the two other bellow.

"YOU SCARED ME, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled

Kakashi sighed.

"Ah!" Naruto lost concentration and his chakra was cut off.

"UH… AH!" Kakashi as Naruto was falling for real this time.

Saber moved fast… faster than fast… she jumped and grabbed Naruto and jumped to the next tree… and the next and then landed on the ground as soundlessly and gently as a professional ninja would.

Sasuke was on the tree next to Naruto and looked at Saber… her speed was really fast.

Kakashi was already healed enough… so the next morning would be a real mission…

The next morning Naruto was still asleep… his body was really tired from the training.

Saber understood, tiredness was an enemy.

Naruto was asleep… even Emiya had given him the time to rest.

However Naruto woke up a few minutes later.

"They left me haven't they?" Naruto said… it was phrased as a question but it was a rhetorical one.

Naruto then changed his outfit on the fly and left.

"Saber let's go!" Naruto said as Saber smiled and followed, she could go faster on her own but she went matching her master's speed.

Naruto managed to reinforce his eyes and spotted something odd….

"Saber… is that…?" Naruto said.

"It appears so" Saber said.

Naruto gritted his teeth… "We need to head back" Naruto said as he twisted and used the tree to propel himself… he reinforced his limbs and went even faster… Saber matched his speed as well.

**Back at Inari's home**

Tsunami was cleaning the dishes and called for Inari for help.

"Okaaay, but I am in the bathroom now!" the little boy said.

Two persons where outside with swords and smirked "heh"

**The bridge with team 7**

The team arrived at the bridge; they found many of the constructions workers out cold.

Tazuna ran towards one of them that was at the brink of consciousness…

"Wha…what happened?" Tazuna asked.

"a monster…" the worker said he blacked out

Kakashi looked around "_can it be?_" Kakashi thought.

A slight mist rolled in

"Here they come!" Kakashi warned.

Sasuke had his kunai at hand, Kakashi and Sakura had their hands at ready, trained to quickly pull and throw anything they had.

"KAKASHI SENSEI THIS IS… THIS IS HIS HIDDEN MIST JUTSU RIGHT?" Sakura said

Sasuke trembled.

"long time no see Kakashi, I see you're still with those brats… he's shaking again… poor kid" Zabuza said in a mocking tone.

Then Zabuza appeared in front of them… surrounding thems

"You are wrong... I am shaking of exitement" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Show em Sasuke" Kakashi said with a smile.

In a flash all of Zabuza's water clones where defeated.

"Looks like the brats have improved eh, Haku?" Zabuza asked his younger companion.

"Indeed" Haku replied

"Well… looks like I was right… that kid works for Zabuza" Kakashi said.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke said.

"tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most" Sasuke said.

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered

"_She is WAY too hung up on him_" Kakashi thought.

"An impressive young man" Haku said. "Even though the water clones only carry 1/10th the strength of the original"

"But we have gained the initiative… go!" Zabuza said.

"Yes" With that, Haku vanished.

Sasuke gasped and rotted himself and with his kunai he deflected Haku's attack.

**Inari's home**

The door was slashes to pieces, two sinister looking men with swords walked in…

Tsunami turned around and blanched at the sight… what scared the most was the words of the younger one of the two.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us" said the younger one.

Inari meanwhile was blissfully unaware of what was going on until a shrieking yell resounded on the house.

"KYAAAH!" Tsunami yelled.

Inari quickly went into the room and hid from sight… what he saw scared him to the core

His mother was cornered and the two men with swords had her cornered.

"MOM!" Inari yelled out of concern

"DON'T COME! RUN AWAY!" Tsunami yelled at her son.

"Should we take him too?" asked the one with the eye-patch.

"We only need one hostage" said the younger one.

"_H…hostage?_" Inari thought in terror.

The older one pulled his sword, slowly and licked the back of the blade as he did so "Then…hehe… should I kill him?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

Inari flinched and cowered a bit.

"WAIT!" Tsunami yelled out

They turned around and looked at Tsunami "If you touch that child… I will bite my own tongue and drown in my own blood… you want a live hostage, right?" she said as she glared at the two.

Inari's eyes begun to water.

"heh… thank you mom kid" said the younger one

"Damn… I wanted to cut something" said the older one

"Give it a rest… you cut up a bunch of stuff already" said the younger one.

Inari collapsed upon himself and begun to cry… another family member would soon leave him.

"_Mom… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you_" Inari thought as the bitterness of life seeped in. "_and I don't want to die… I am afraid…_"

"You little sissy!" a voice sounded on his head

"And you think yourself knowledgeable of pain? Kid… hahaha you don't know how good you have it… you have a mother, and a heroic grandfather… a family… something I never had… I been all alone since the begening… so… tell me child… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAIN!" Naruto said to him…

"He's probably fed up of crying" Kakashi said to him one night as he talked about Naruto's past. "he knows what it means to be truly strong, just like your father"

"If it's precious, even if you loose your life, you must protect it with these two arms" Inari's father had said to him.

He wipes away his tears…

"_They are so incredible"_ he thought as he envisioned Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi

"_So cool…_" Inari thought of his mother, his grandfather and Saber

"_So strong…_" Naruto and his father came to mind.

He positioned himself and clenched his fists.

His eyes now held a fire that had long withered and died away… only to resurrect now and rekindle that spirit in him.

"hehe… looking at that pretty skin makes me want to cut it" The older one said.

"walk faster" the younger one said ignoring the older one.

"WAIT!" Inari yelled

The two samurai turned to see the little boy with fire in his eyes.

"INARI!" his mother yelled

"Is that kid" the older one said.

"GET… GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" He yelled and then made a mad dash towards the samurai "RAAAAH!"

"Geez… stupid kid" the older one said

"kill him" the younger one said as he put the hand on the handle of his sword.

"Sure" the older one had a smirk on his face.

They pulled their swords

"INARI!" Tsunami yelled.

*Clang *

Saber had appeared and parried the swords with one that made the other offending sword be ashamed being in its presence.

Saber was clad on her armor… looking at the two swordsman

"You trash! You shame the name swordsman with such an act! I will properly educate you on what it means to carry a sword" Saber said as Naruto had Tsunami on his arms.

The sword on her hands then swung and broke the other two earthly swords the men were carrying…

They never had a chance.

With a swift attack Saber had downed the attackers.

"Is such a shame swordsmen in this era are this weak" Saber said as she sighed.

Naruto patted Inari's head "you were very brave... your father would be proud of you" Naruto said.

Inari then teared up "damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry... you are going to make fun of me" Inari said sobbing.

He smiled "is ok to cry when you are happy" Naruto said

Saber knelt down to the level of the young boy and nodded "You will grow to be a man of fine stature, never forget that fire in your gut that fueled your desire to rescue and protect and you will be a upright and noble man when you grow" Saber said

He then reinfoced his limbs "I better move it... they might need me at the bridge... being a hero is hard eh?" Naruto said to Inari who nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Saber both left leaving a trail of orange and blue on their wake respectively.

**Back to the bridge**

Sasuke parried Haku's attack

Zabuza analyzed the situation; it appeared that the young boy was able to keep up with Haku.

Kakashi then decided to step in "Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side, We'll let Sasuke deal with him" Kakashi

"Yeah!" Sakura said as she put herself in front of the client.

"I don't want to have to kill you… but you won't stand down, will you?" Haku said.

"Don't be foolish" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I see… but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time, plus I already have 2 advantages" Haku said

"Two advntages?" Sasuke asked

"The first is the water on the ground, and the second is that I have occupied one of your arms… you will now only be able to run from my attacks" Haku said as he formed hand-signs with only one hand.

"_WHAT! With one hand!_" Sasuke thought in shock.

Even Kakashi was at a loss… he never seen ANYONE do that before in his life… EVER.

Haku did a special jutsu…flying water needles.

He stomped on the water and jumped… and solidified and come down to rain on Sasuke.

He was surrounded in a cage of water needles…

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out for the boy

Sasuke closed his eyes… he concentrated… willed all the chakra to his feet and legs.

He vanished.

"he's gone?" Haku said as he looked around.

He then jumped back and avoided a barrage of shurikens that came down so hard, they got embedded into the concrete.

He narrowly avoided the attack and skidded back.

"You're pretty slow" Sasuke said as he appeared behind him with a kunai drawn "from now on you will only be able to run from my attacks" Sasuke said quoting Haku back.

With another kunai he went to attack Haku with all his might by rotating his body but Haku managed to stop the attack by blocking the hilt of the kunai as to prevent him from finishing the movement, however Sasuke was smart and predicted this and flung the toher kunai, however Haku was fast enough and ducked.

Sasuke then used the opportunity and kicked Haku away.

This had shocked Zabuza

"_What? Haku lost in speed?_" Zabuza thought in shock.

"You are fast… I am faster" Sasuke said.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats"… Sasuke here is the leaf village number one rookie… Sakura is our brightest in the village… and let's not forget the other duo the number one show-off hyper-active number 1 maverick in the ninja village" Kakashi said

Zabuza then chuckled "hehehehehehe…. Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back"

"Yeah… we can't have that" Haku said as her aura flared…

Sasuke felt it… a cold sensation…

Then from all around him mirrors rose up and encased him.

Kakashi was taken back as he had no knowledge of this jutsu.

Haku then stepped **into **the mirror and his image was reflected on ALL of them.

Kakashi jumped in "DAMN IT!" he yelled.

His advance was halted by Zabuza.

"Hey, your opponent… is ME" Zabuza said.

"Against that jutsu… he is finished." Zabuza said.

"Shall we begin?" Haku said as his voice sounded all around.

"_What… what are these mirrors?_" Sasuke thought.

"I'll show you my real speed" Haku said.

Something hit Sasuke's shoulder shredding part of his outfit… then it multiplied by a thousand all over his body as he received cuts around form all directions.

"AAAH!" Sasuke cried out in pain,.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled

"If you get by me, I'll kill those two" Zabuza said.

"DAMN" Kakashi cursed.

Sasuke was covering himself as best as he could

"Tazuna-san… I'm sorry… I'm going to leave you for a moment" Sakura said.

She stelled her eyes… she knew what to do.

He nodded.

Sakura rushed in and threw a kunai but Haku partially exited the mirror and caught the kunai.

"_He blocked it!"_ Sakura thought

"Trace… on!" A voice resounded all over… a sword as white as snow flew all the way along with a black as night sword… Haku managed to capture the white sword and the black passed by… however it curved and Haku was struck on the face and throwing him out of the mirror.

A trail of blue and orange light appeared as smoke and a cracking sound powerful enough to resound all over the place was heard and seen

"Who?" Sakura questioned

On the bridge now stood proudly Naruto with a twin set of swords resting on his back… his arm was bandaged with a red cloth (the arm that was transplanted) that flowed with the wind.

"Sorry for the wait… we had to hang back to care of a little something… Uzumaki Naruto and Saber are here" Naruto announced.

Zabuza and Haku then both attack the duo.

"Saber…" Naruto said.

Saber jumped and with her invisible weapon she struck all the projectiles with her sword smashing them to bits.

"Go master… I shall take cares of things on the outside" Saber said

"Hm" Naruto said as he dashed inside the mirror.

Sasuke however was NOT happy to see him…

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN HERE! USE COMMUN SENSE! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE BEST TO STAY OUT AND ASSIT ME FROM THERE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up and stand up… we got to kick this kid's ass" Naruto said as he twirled the swords.

"So you say" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Haku entered into the mirror

"_So that's the real one_" Sasuke thought

"Over here" Haku's voice (and image) said from behind him, he trew another senbon and made him bleed.

Sasuke then did many hand signs "then…I'll just have to melt these mirrors" Sasuke said.

"Fire technique! GRAND FIREBALL!" Sasuke roared as he breathed fire to the mirrors with the hope of melting them…

However the results where not as expected.

"Well that didn't do anything" Naruto noted sarcastically.

"You can't melt my ice with that level of firepower" Haku said

"Then let me have a try" Naruto said as he put his arms out and closed his eyes.

"I am the bone of my sword" Naruto said as another sword took place on his hand

The sword was called the Aestus Estus… The original fire… in the sword was an inscription… "regelum caelorum et gehenna"… the kingdom of heaven of hell.

The sword of Emperor (Empress) Nero Claudio Cesar…

"Everything burns" Naruto said as the sword was covered with a burning hellish fire…

Sasuke was taken back… this was something he never heard of it before… was he channeling elemental chakra into the weapon.

However he did not know where… and HOW the weapon came to his hands.

"HAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he rushed into the mirror.

He struck the mirror and blew it away with the fire the sword had pushed out.

Naruto twisted himself as the fire enveloped his body as it was a snake and it burned away.

However Haku managed to reform the mirrors… Naruto tsked.

"That was impressive young man… never have I seen something like that" Haku said.

Naruto gritted his teeth… this was an 'expensive' weapon… right now his arm was burning hot… a reminder of the weight of the technique he used and that Emiya had taken the power used for his own… as a semi-parasitic growth.

Naruto took the pain in.

The mirrors shone and Haku attacked the boys once more.

"HAAAH!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Saber positioned herself in front of Sakura to protect her and the old man as per her master's instructions.

Naruto and Sasuke were not fering well against the opposing ninja.

"Well…since you are attacking us from all directions… only one thing to do!" Naruto roared as he used a handsign

"TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he said out loud

Many clones of Naruto filled the dome and attacked each and every mirror…

However they all got destroyed by Haku's attack… simultaneously.

The real one managed to deflect two of the attacks,

Naruto landed on the ground with a sickly thud… he stopped skidding by using his swords.

"This jutsu uses the mirrors's reflection to transport me, from my point of view you re moving in slow motion" Haku said.

From the outside Kakashi realized what this meant…

"For a kid to master a jutsu like that" Kakashi said

Zabuza chuckled as he noticed that Kakashi had caught on.

"Justsu like that?" Sakura asked

"A kekkeigenkai… a deep blood lineage… superior genealogy… it's a jutsu passed down in the family" Kakashi explained

"then… that means…" Sakura said.

"yeah… you could compare it to my sharingan, even I couldn't copy it… it's impossible to defeat" Kakashi said.

Naruto stood up… blood dripping form his arm "Damn it… so what? I won't allow myself to die here… I have something left to accomplish" Naruto said as he glared at the masked ninja.

"Becoming a true shinobi is… difficult for me… if possible, I don't want to kill you, nor want you to have to kill me… but… if you come at me… I will destroy my heart with a blade as the word shinobi is written and become a true shonobi… this bridge is the place where we fight… to defend our dreams… myself for my own dream… and for yours… please, don't hate me… I want to protect someone precious to me, to work for that person, to fight for him… to make that person's dreams come true… that is my dream… for that I can become a true shinobi….**I can kill you**" Haku said with an icy tone.

Naruto stood up along with Sasuke both smirking.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE LOOSE TO THAT GUY!" Sakura cheered on

"Sakura… don't… stop that" Kakashi said

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked

"Because neither Naruto nor Sasuke have the physiological and emotional strength to kill their hearts… and take a human life" Saber said as she glared at the opposing ninja/swords-man.

"hehehee… the swordswoman there is right… a real shinobi can't be created in a village of peace like yours…because you can't gain the most important thing… the experience of killing" Zabuza said as he glared at them.

"THEN WHAT CAN WE DO!" Sakura yelled

"Trust Naruto and Sasuke to pull trough… and for your sensei to be able to beat our enemy… fear will blind you if you let it… so collect yourself… and wait and hope for your friends fate" Saber said.

"Sorry but…" Kakashi said as he moved his hand to remove his head-band off his eyes "I'm going to end this right now" Kakashi said.

Zabuza charged in to stop him with a small kunai and stabbed him… or so it seemed.

Kakashi used a free hand to stop the kunai as he unraveled the sharingan

"You talk big Zabuza… but in truth you are afraid of the sharingan" Kakashi said.

"Hold on a second… I'll use your owns words and allow me to brag just once more… the last time you said something along the lines… "just so you know… the same jutsu won't work twice on me" wasn't it?"

Zabuza then told Kakashi that he already developed way to fight him… all thanks to Haku, who had been observing secretly.

Zabuza then did the hidden mist no jutsu, and then he vanished within the mist.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"Sasuke… got any ideas that might work?" Naruto asked

"none… think you can do that fancy sword technique?" Sasuke asked

"Can't… it's really stressful to my body" Naruto said.

It was a slight lie… but had some truth in it… if he did it again he had the inherent possibility of his own soul, mind and body being taken over **him**…

"That's bad news… avoid getting hit… avoid it as much as possible to get a serious wound… this guy's jutsu has to have a limit… he is already slowing down a bit" Sasuke said

Haku then got a senbon at ready.

"Here it comes" Naruto and Sasuke both thought in unison.

Sasuke tried t move but one got on his knee…

"_Shit!"_ Naruto thought as he jumped and covered Sasuke with his swords, deflecting as much as possible.

The senbon marred his face and arms of the two kids but Naruto managed to keep them away form his legs and arms and from Sasuke's as well.

Naruto was tiring… he could only use tracing a couple more times… but nothing as strong as that sword he had just used else he wanted to disappear.

Gone…

Naruto glared as his opponent

**Outside**

Saber looked around and positioned herself behind the old man to protect the rear… Sakura stayed in front.

"_The mist is too thick… Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either…_" Kakashi thought

Saber however was used to this… her homeland had mist as thick if not more than this…

ZZZTZZZ ZTZZZ ZTZZ

A bussing sound.

Kakashi turned around… and blocked to oncoming projectiles… he managed to do so at the last second.

"Impressive that you blocked those… Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza said as he appeared from behind.

Zabuza had his eyes closed…

"But… the next time you see me will be the end of everything" Zabuza said as he vanished within the mist once more.

He kept attacking Kakashi from within the mist, wearing him down.

"Have you forgotten? That I am a genius in the art of silent killing, thanking down my enemies by sound alone" Zabuza said within the mist.

"_Damn it… I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto too… it's been a long time since I fought in a battle with such dangerous conditions? Think… relax… what would he go after next?_" Kakashi thought

He smirked.

"_I think Saber ought to have some fun_" Kakashi said as he stayed still.

Kakashi then appeared right behind the old man…

"TAHHH!" Saber yelled as she attacked instantly at Zabuza

Sakura yelled in fright as she saw Zabuza charging in.

Zabuza blocked something with his sword…. He was being pushed back… by a frail looking girl… who was not even half his size.

Saber twisted her body and kicked him in the face and charged in.

Zabuza parried the invisible weapon… he couldn't see it so he couldn't measure an accurate range for it.

Even in this mist the girl was able to tell his location and react accurately… she could even tell where he was… in an approximate just a few feet away from his location.

Sakura was blown away… this woman… she was strong.

**Back with the boys**

Sasuke and Naruto where in trouble… they were tired and wounded

Naruto had a lot of senbon needles on his back and Sasuke had them on his arms and legs…

"_That was Sakura's voice! What happened… damn it Kakashi… what the hell are you doing?_" Sasuke thought

Naruto stood up once more his swords still at hand…

"_Damn it… this is bad… I have to do something… my eyes are getting used to his speed_" Sasuke thought as he wobbling stood up.

"_I'm aiming for critical areas yet he keeps dodging… he seems to be slowly learning to follow my movements…_" Haku thought. "_This boy… he can see something_"

"You and your friend… move well" Haku said "But this time I'll stop you"

"_He's coming! Calm down… concentrate… AND SEE TROUGHT IT!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke managed to dodge them completely… and Naruto blocked them all.

Naruto panted as his stamina was nearing his end… he needed to rest and fell down.

"_He saw it! No way!"_ Haku thought shocked.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke who skidded by and stopped him

Sasuke then glared at Haku… his eyes where now red with two tomoe each.

"_Those eyes…! It can't be…! The sharingan?" _Haku thought in shock.

"You are… I see… you are also one form a lineage of advanced bloodline…" Haku said "Then I can't fight for much longer… my jutsu uses a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep this speed" Haku said. "most likely the longer the fight goes on… the more you will get used to your eyes and catch up to me"

"_I'll use the kid to bring him to me"_ Haku thought as he readied another barrage.

"THIS IS THE END!" Haku yelled

He looked besides him… Naruto was in pain… his new arm was giving him trouble… it was to be expected after all… he just didn't know how much.

"_What? At Naruto? Damn! Please make it on time!_" Sasuke pleaded as he rushed in.

**Outside**

"Damn… for a woman you are quiet strong… tell me what manner of sorcery is hiding your weapon? I cannot detect chakra… not at all yet I can sense the sword in it… just what manner of swords-men are you?" Zabuza asked.

"I am a noble swords men… I shall not let you harm my master's charge!" Saber said as she readied herself.

Zabuza knew the mist would not work with her… she was, for some reason, used to fighting like this.

Kakashi then jumped in and attacked Zabuza… but ended up being cut by his sword

"You were too slow Kakashi" Zabuza said with a smirk "Even with that eyes your ability to read my movements is dimming… hehehehe let me enjoy this more… Kakashi.. I want more fun as I return the favor… and don't worry about the brats… Haku had probably killed them by now" Zabuza said as he pulled his sword out "plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them… you can apologize to them in the next world for your lack of strength hehehehahahahaha" Zabuza laughed.

Saber took a ready stance.

"SASUKE-KUN WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A GUY LIKE THAT THAT EASILY! NEITHER WILL NARUTO!" Sakura yelled

Saber smiled

"That's right" Kakashi said "I believe in their strength… Naruto's determination…and Sasuke is the offspring of the leaf's most outstanding clan" Kakashi said

"!... you mean…" Zabuza said

"Yeah… his full name is Uchiha Sasuke… a genius ninja… with the kekkeigenkaiof the Uchiha clan running trough his veins" Kakashi said

"An offspring of such a tragic clan…" Zabuza said "_No wonder he has improved so much so quick_" Zabuza said.

"But the same can be said for Haku… nobody has ever defeated that special jutsu" Zabuza said.

"Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I survived in this world with only the sharingan… I am a member of the ANBU black ops… I'll show you what kind of ninja I used to be…. I will show you my own art… not learned with this eye" Kakashi said as he dabbed his hand with his blood.

**Inside the dome**

Naruto managed to wake up form the pain… his arm was throbbing still…

He looked up and saw Sasuke…

Haku laid on the floor twitching.

"Gezz…all you ever do is get in the way" Sasuke said

"Sasuke! You!" Naruto was happy to see his teammate up.

His expression however changed to shock when he saw the senbon on his neck.

"What's with that expression… you… moron" Sasuke said heavily.

"Why!" Naruto said in shock

"Pft… I hated you …" Sasuke said

"But… but… why? Why me?" Naruto asked

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!" Naruto yelled

"I don't know… my body just… moved on his own… idiot" Sasuke said as he fell back… Naruto caught him and placed him on the floor

"I promised…. I thought the oath would keep me safe… when I kill that man… my brother… I swore I wouldn't die till I found him… don't… you dare…to die too" Sasuke said as he passed.

Naruto's eyes teared up…

Haku then stood up "he landed a blow on me and without flinching… died to protect you…to protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he still jumped right in… he is a shinobi that deserves praise and respect, is this your fist time to see a friend die? This is the way of the shinobi" Haku said

"Shut up" Naruto said.

Naruto stood up his eyes... they had changed color... they where now the color of cold steel... fire begun to emanate from his feet and covered his body...

"Heh... I must thank you... because of this I managed to obtain control of this body and get a decent workout" a voice said... it had an edge of sarcasm in it.

The flames died... the young kid was gone... now in front laid a man with white hair... a black body armor and a red outfit.

"During a war long gone I was called servant of the bow... Archer... my name now is Emiya... and you... will fall" he said as he traced kanshou and bakuya and threw them at the kid who dodged and teleported to the mirror above.

Emiya smirked and he blocked the attack at his blind spot and threw the kid back into the mirror.

"I am the bone of my sword... steel is my body and fire is my blood" Emiya said as he traced a sword again... it was a sword from Spain...

"Colada!" Emiya said

Haku retreated a step... he could feel something from the sword... as if the sword itself was telling him he was worthless as a combatant.

Haku charged once more.

Emiya blocked and parried the boy's attack perfectly... the fight had been decided... since it was him who was deciding the tempo of the fight.

"I have created over a thousand blades... unknown to death nor known to life" Emiya recited once more.

Fear washed over Haku... somehow he had to stop him, instictively he knew if he finished those words that seemed to be seeping power from the world itself... it would be angerous.

He traced his black bow and put a sword on it... then changed the sword into something more aerodinamic and charged it with prana until it glowed white with power... making it a broken phantasm.

"Hrunting!" He yelled as the sword turned prjectile flew... Haku used his mirrors to teleport but was hit blowing part of his shoulder due to the insane speed the arrow just went by... in our terms of speed it would be mach 15.

Haku gasped in pain

"I withstood pain to create many weapons... though this hands shall never hold anything" Emiya said.

He then kneld down his swords on the ground...

"So... as I pray... UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS" Emiya finished the aria.

A fire sprouted from where he stood... the fire had no heat and it spread around from the fire that had birthed this heroic spirit/ Counter guardian... the fire that claimed many lives but his own...

And the world was devowered by it chaging it... shaping it... into ones own imagined terra... is mirrors also were devowered by this technique.

Outside Zabuza, Kakashi, Saber and the old man where confussed they tried to break this illusion only to be meet with failure.

It was now a hill covered with swords laid down as grave-markers of sorts... the mist was gone and they had a sunset showing the area in warm colors... no clouds just smog and giant gears on the sky.

"It has been a long time since I done this so I wanted to make sure I still could" Emiya said as he raised his right arm.

Then the gears begun to turn making the sound of a giant heart... the swords glowed blue and rose to the sky.

"A reality marble?" Saber said in shock.

"Reality marbe? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"A reality marble is a curse that eats away reality... turning it into ones own imagined terra" Saber said.

The swords then rained down hard.

"Hyaaaah!" Sakura yelled as the area was covered in explosions.

Haku managed to dodge many of the oncomming weapons but a few dug into his back and his arms.

"Die" Emiya said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"What the fuck you think you are doing?" A familar voice yelled.

Emiya was shocked his left side of his body was turning to Naruto, he grabbed Emiya's neck and begun to choke him

"THIS... IS...MY FIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he took over the body.

He grabbed a golden sword from the ground and attacked sending Haku flying... his mask split in two.

"_I am sorry Zabuza... I cannot defeat this boy_" haku said as Naruto appeared above him ready to slice him in half...

He stopped only slightly cutting the top of his head, a slight trail of blood coursed down his face.

"You... are the same person from that time" Naruto said.

Haku looked at him and at the sword… then looked around… the gears that moved giving the sound of a god's heartbeat stopped and this twisted reality begun to unravel….

The real world corrected itself and the rest looked around… everything went back to normal

"_But… who was the one who casted this reality marble?_" Saber thought to herself

**Back with Naruto**

His arm shivered in rage…

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked softly

Naruto glared at Haku.

"I killed your precious friend… yet, you can't kill me?" Haku asked

Naruto looked back to Sasuke's body… "BITCH!" He said as he used his transplanted arm, reinforced it and beat she shit out of Haku sending him flying.

He panted as he tried to control his rage lest Emiya take over once more.

Naruto used the golden sword to keep himself upright, he panted as he walked slowly.

"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me with just that" Haku said

Naruto remembered the words he kindly giving him when he was on the forest and kept walking.

"There are people who make this mistake, not killing their enemy because of pity… letting them leave with just their lives… can you understand… not having a dream… not being needed by anyone… the pain of simply living…" Haku said.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi… you taken away my reason for existing" Haku said with a tender smile as if resigned to his death.

"WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT… HE'S A BAD GUY WHO TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! IS THAT EYEBROWLESS FREAK THE ONLY IMPORTANT PERSON TO YOU!" Naruto yelled

Haku smiled

"I had people very dear to me… long ago…" Haku said.

"My… parents…. I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist… I was happy… my parents were very kind people… but… when I grew up and begun to learn the ways of the world… something happened…" Haku said

"Something… what happened?" Naruto asked

"Blood… my blood" Haku said.

"Blood?" Naruto said.

"So… WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto asked.

"My father killed my mother… and then tried to kill me" Haku said with dead eyes.

"What?" Naruto said shocked at this revelation.

"The country of mist has had endless civil wars… and those with kekkeigenkai came to be hated… because of these abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles… as a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country… after the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own blood, for if those secrets were discovered, only death awaited… that young man must have experienced much hardship… those with special abilities are often feared" Haku said

"_**No kidding… that is why I came to resent this position… after countless battles that I fought people feared me… and they plotted upon themselves to kill me… because I would obey no one and save anyone I could… this is why no one should bear the crux of my ideals**_" Emiya thought.

"My mother was from one such clan… my father discovered this... before I realized what I had done, I had killed my own father…! And at that time… I thought myself as… no… I had no choice but to think that, I realized the most painful thing…" Haku said

"Most painful thing?" Naruto asked

"That in this world… I am a person who is unwanted" Haku said.

Thumb thumb…

It was like a sword had gone trough his heart… the same… it was the same pain as his…

"_He is the same as me_" Naruto thought.

"Zabuza-san took me in, knowing I was a person with a keikkeigenkai… this blood that everyone hated… he desired it… I was… so happy" Haku said as tears rolled down his fair face staining it.

"Naruto-kun… please… **kill me**" Haku asked.

Chapter end

I hope you like this extended edition of this chapter…

I worked my ass off on this, I hope you liked Emiya's (short) appearance and fight…

And now I will do the next chapter for my other works… witch one? Only I know XD

Any suggestions? Ideas? Love the fic? Hate it?

Meh… I care less… just review… I will reply to EVERY single review that is NOT anonymous… I hate those 'cause I can't reply to them.

Look at my artwork on deviant art… is under Shugokunisaki XD

Hope to see you there as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja no Master: The Master of the Sword

Chapter 6: The end of an enemy, the start of an era.

"Please, hurry up and kill me" Haku pleaded.

Naruto shivered… "Why are you hesitating? When you turned into that person… you where going to kill me… why did you stop him?" Haku asked

"I Don't get it… you are strong, I can clearly see that… yet why… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Naruto yelled. "Something else… other than fighting you could have acknowledge for something else" Naruto said

"The day I meet you in the forest… I thought you where like me… you should be able to understand, I am sorry… that you will have to stain you hands…" Haku said

"Is this really the only way?" Naruto asked

"yes" Haku said with a bittersweet smile.

"_**Fool… you will never understand? For 1 to be saved, one must die, you can't save them all, and some… they just don't want to be saved at all, and if you do they will curse you and fight you all the way… now do what comes naturally to the ones that follow the path of shinobi… and eliminate your enemy**_" EMIYA said.

Naruto's heart was in turmoil… but he could not go against Archer's words, it was true, as much as he hated it, as much poison it seemed, it didn't matter, because in the end, it was the truth.

"Please… fulfill your dreams" Haku said

Naruto stretched his arm out… he looked into himself, as hypnotizing himself.

"Trace… on" Naruto said as a black sword appeared on his hand.

"_**End his misery**_" EMIYA said coldly.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's body.

"He… Sasuke also had a dream… if we had meet… under different circumstances… I would have liked to have been your friend" Naruto said.

He rushed in.

He stretched his left hand… a white sword appeared on his other hand, complimenting the black one on his right.

"_Thank you_" Haku said as she stood still as Naruto rushed in.

He was closing in… he moved his arms, as the two instruments of death closed to Haku's neck.

Only an inch away.

Haku then was startled… she felt something wrong

She grabbed Naruto's arms and pushed it into the empty space… making him not only miss but completely loose his footing… however he twisted himself and managed to slice her arm a bit…

"Sorry Naruto-kun… but I can't die yet" Haku said as he vanished.

**Kakashi and Zabusa.**

Kakashi charged, his dog's pinned Zabusa down… he had an incredible amount of electrical elemental chakra on his hand… he rushed as he was going to end him… a mirror then rose between them… Kakashi did not see it… but he smashed it with his jutsu… the Raikiri.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* An explosion…. Cold wind and debris picked up scaring both Tazuna and Sakura.

Blood sprayed out… the nindogs then vanished… the scroll Kakashi used it was full of senbons… a mirror sprayed with blood and Kakashi with a look full of shock.

In front of him laid Haku… the young boy had given his life to protect Zabusa.

Zabusa… without missing a beat… "So… my future is death? Heh… looks like you are wrong again Kakashi" he said arrogantly, uncaring of the death of his protégée.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked around… but the smell of blood had gotten heavier in the air, he noticed that the mist begun to clear.

Naruto then saw 3 blurry figures coming into view due to the mist dissipating.

He rushed over there.

**With Kakashi and the rest**

Zabusa closed his eyes… "hehehe great job… Haku" Zabusa said.

Haku's arms where locking Kakashi… then he noticed something

The sad smile… the empty smile… this boy…

"_This kid… is already… dead"_ Kakashi tought… he had effectively carved out his heart… yet he locked Kakashi in place

Zabusa picked up his sword and charged.

"_HE plans to cut trough both of us!"_Kakashi tought is shock

"KAKASHI- SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"I SURE PICKED UP SOMETHING USEFUL!GIVING ME THIS FINAL CHANCE!" Zabusa yelled as he charged.

"you…. BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he intercepted Zabusa.

"MASTER!" Saber yelled

Clang…. The sound of metal.

Naruto with his twin swords interlocking not allowing Zabusa to defile to poor youth whose life had given to save this man.

"SABER!... This one… IS MINE!" Naruto growled

"_**And the pain of loss… the righteous anger… the pain of the sacrifice and salvation… you see… as much as you hate it… as much poison my words might be… no matter what you think, no matter what you do… THIS… IS… THE TRUTH**__"_ EMIYA said.

"No one interferes… this is MY fight" Naruto said as he stretched his arm out.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in shock after seeing the whole thing… "You are alive! Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Her words shocked Naruto back… He bit his lip as blood flowed.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

Sakura was shivering

"I'll go with you, then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders" Tazuna said

"Thank you" Sakura said as she rushed past Naruto who was balling his fist.

Even with this new power… he was late…

Sasuke's body laid cold on the floor, senbons decorating his body.

"He's cold… this isn't an illusion." Sakura said as her voice was breaking.

"Don't mind me… it's best to let it out and cry…" Tazuna said.

"I… I always scored a hundred percent on all my academy exams… I memorized over a 100 shinobi sayings… I always wrote the correct answers… on one day… a question on the test appeared… and I wrote down the answer as always… "No matter… what the situation" she said as tears flowed from her eyes… as she tried to keep them in check but to no vail. "a shinobi must keep their emotions on the inside… you must make the mission your top priority… and you must possess a heart that never shows tears" she said.

Tears flowed to Sasuke's face…

"UHHHGHH hhaaaa!" Sakura cried her eyes out.

Naruto knew he only had nine more shots before EMIYA could take his body… this time permanently.

The nine shots revolver as it was.

Even then this would be tricky… he was not experienced, so even if he had 9 tries… it was as he was playing the Russian roulette.

He didn't care, he was angry, filled with righteous furry…

"TRACE ON!" Naruto yelled.

A golden sword… beautiful and peerless… one he had seen on a dream.

The sword the blond girl had pulled from the stone.

The blade was a beautiful color that looked golden rather than silvery… the handle and accents where of gold and blue with some jewels encrusted on it…. An encryption on a language none could make heads or tails of it.

"that… is my sword" Saber said but in a whisper.

The name of the sword? Caliburn… the sister of the sword Excalibur… Caliburn: the golden sword of the victorious.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he and Zabusa clashed sword against sword.

*Clang Clang Clang* repeatedly the swords struck each other, metal against metal.

Naruto's body was burning…

"**I am**… the bone… **sword**" words escaped his mouth.

EMIYA was struggling to get possession of his body… it was his aria…

Zabusa was being pushed back, a mere genin was overpowering… and what was this pressure he could feel from the brat's sword?

It was as it was telling him to surrender… to abandon all hope… that this sword will only deliver victory to it s wielder.

"HAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled, he moved fluidly, unlike his regular fighting style… little by little he had been putting EMIYA's moves to his own.

He lunged towards Zabusa Swipping down, making Zabusa had to block, however the sheer power of the swing made him sink into the concrete.

"N… Naruto… was Naruto that strong?" Sakura said in shock.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, something was odd here, and Saber could also tell.

The unexplainable cuts… the bruises, the long sleeps… the restless sleep.

What could it all mean?

The sword begun to glow.

"Could he really…" Saber said as the sword glowed.

"HAAAA!" Naruto kept yelled as he and Zabusa kept striking each other, over and over.

*SLICE!* the sword managed to cut away a part of Zabusa's sword. Zabusa growled and attacked more relentless.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP MY AMBITION!" Zabusa yelled.

Then Naruto jumped back… he put his hand on the flat of the blade and passed his hand over it… the sword glowed gold, he put himself in a stance to stab.

Zabusa smirked.

He rushed with one third of his sword broken in order to slash the kid's neck.

"CALIBURN!" Naruto yelled as a ray of light flew out of the sword, Zabusa managed to narrowly avoid it… but it pierced part of his sides… the light was bright as the sun up in the sky.

Zabusa fell to the ground… he coughed blood… but he managed to keep himself upright using his sword.

"KUgh… to be defeated… and by a mere genin… what the hell are you?" Zabusa said with a slight smirk on his face.

Naruto's eyes where no longer playful and full of warmth… they where cold as the ones of someone who had seen countless deaths… both for a reason or senceless.

Slaughters…

The ones he had seen people do trough EMIYA's eyes… and the ones he had done to protect the others.

Putting people on a scale.

To see, who is to be saved…

And those who are to be cut by the scythe of the reaper.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha! And I won't forgive you for using Haku as a tool to be discarded"

Even if EMIYA's words where the truth of the world… it doesn't mean… that I HAVE to follow them.

I can CHOOSE my path, I don't have to do what it's expected…

Even if I go against the world itself… I CHOOSE MY LIFE! MY ACTIONS ARE MY OWN!

"Oh? You're getting you ass kicked… and by a mere genin no less… how disappointing… Zabusa" an short pudgy man said with a smirk.

"Gatou… why are you here? And what's with all these men?" Zabusa said as he panted due to the wound on his side.

"Hehehe… the plan has changed… well, actually, I planned this from the beginning… Zabusa, I am going to have you killed right here and now" he said.

"What?" Zabusa said.

"I never intended on paying you anyways, hiring a normal ninja is expensive, not to mention that they could betray me…so I get missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards… I have ninja kill each other with numbers later… not only that, I can bring your corpse for the bounty as well, a good business plan don't you think?" Gatou asked.

"The only problem in the plan was you Zabusa, the devil of the hidden mist, what a joke!" Gatou said "You are just a little baby demon"

The men behind Gatou cheered "WE CAN EASILY KILL YOU NOW!" they yelled, bloodlust was on the air.

Naruto dropped to a knee… using Caliburn as a Noble Phantasm had drained him of 8 of the nine 'bullets' he had.

The last one… after this…

No… he had something else…

Gatou then saw Haku's dead body… he walked towards his body "Oh yeah… I owe this one…" Gatou said as he remembered Haku's almost breaking of his arm.

"You squeezed my arm until it broke" Gatou said and then kicked his face "Heh…he's dead" Gatou said with a smirk.

Naruto's body was burning… a fire the kindled in his soul.

Even EMIYA was somewhat appalled… he looked at the small monster with human shape.

"HEY! TEME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Naruto yelled as he used Caliburn to stand.

He couldn't move… he looked at Zabusa

"SAY SOMETHING… WEREN'T YOU TWO FRIENDS?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up… kid" Zabusa said in pain "Haku is already dead, what difference does it make?" Zabusa said.

"Don't you… don't you feel anything at all? Wheren't you two always together?" Naruto yelled.

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku… that is all there it was, I've already… in the world of the shinobi there are only those who use, and those who are used… we shinobi are simple tools, what I wanted was not him but his blood… I have no regrets" Zabusa said.

"Hey… you really thing so?" Naruto said as he wobbled up to him, he then grabbed his shirt.

"He… he loved you so much… he gave his life for you… HE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH! DO YOU NOT FEEL ANYTHING! WILL I BECOME LIKE YOU… SHOULD I WALK THIS PATH! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled with fury on his words. "HIS LIFE… HIS DREAMS… HE THREW HIS LIFE AWAY FOR YOU! THAT…that is too sad… to die like that" Naruto said.

"Master…" Saber said feeling the pain Naruto was feeling.

"Kid" Zabusa said… tears fell from his eyes "Not… another word" Zabusa said as he too cried… even a man like him… he was all to human.

"Kid… It pained him to have to fight you… Haku fought not only for me… he fought for your sakes too… he was too kind… I'm glad I got to face you in the end… you might be right… a shinobi is still a human… we may not be able to become emotionless tolls… I've lost to you in both heart and power…" Zabusa said as he undid his bandages

"Kid… lend me a kunai" he asked.

Naruto dug into his pouch and threw the kunai… he took it with his mouth.

"Saber! Get rid of the pests in front of us" Naruto said with a smirk, "they might not be at par with you, but I think you deserve a fight too, clear the way for him."

"Master" Saber said a bit shocked. "I see… thank you for your consideration" Saber nodded as she had a tender smile.

Then she focused at the men in front of her "Thief's, murders and looters, the lot of you, by my master's order… I shall defeat all of you!" Saber yelled.

"IS ONLY ONE WOMAN! LET'S DEFEAT HER AND DEFILE THE YOUNG THING!" the men yelled as there was also a cheering and a chorus of agreement as they charged.

"TAAAAAAH!" Saber yelled as she charged. Hitting the man with her invisible blade.

One after the other they all fell.

"This woman… she must be a demon!" they yelled

"She is only one person! Kill her!" they yelled.

They surrounded hey, attacked her from all sides

"NAVIEE!" she yelled as she batted them all away.

The enemy force was around 1000 man strong.

It has been reduced to a third of than within minutes.

"Impossible… this woman"

"I am servant Saber… my master ordered me the elimination of you thugs… though I dislike to taint my weapon with such unsightly beings as you, I offer you retreat… or push forth and meet thy end" Saber said.

The thugs backed away slowly… her mere presence was enough to make people obey.

Saber stats:

Personal Skill: Charisma Rank A: People cannot help but obey an order, extremely likeable person, a skill fit for a king or someone who leads.

"You are an incredible woman… Saber… but… Gatou… IS MINE!" he yelled as he charged.

From behind him as he charged straight into the pit of enemies an image of a large demon.

He slashed left, and right… killing as many as he could as he did a march of death towards his enemy.

Zabusa then stabbed Gatou on the neck

"AGHH!... if … If you wanna go to the same place as your friend… then go!" he said

"Unfortunately… I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku…" Zabusa said.

"Wha… what? You won't survive, gah!"

"You and I… ARE GOING TO HELL!" Zabusa said with an evil smirk "Even the unremarkable devil of the hidden mist… can die and become a real devil in hell… THIS WILL BE FUN! WE'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SEE IF I AM BABY DEMON DOWN IN HELL!" Zabusa said as he slashed Gatou's trough… blood spilled out and then slashed his head clean off.

Gatou's head rolled to the feet of the thugs.

They looked at Zabusa... covered in weapons, to Naruto… he looked just like EMIYA before his lasts moments in life.

He opened his eyes… and glared at the thugs.

They backed away in fear as Zabusa stumbled and blood sprayed form his body

"_Let me stay by your side… this is goodbye Haku… thank you for everything… I'm sorry…_" Zabusa tough as he then fell to the ground dead.

All the thugs stopped, as they saw the death of the one called the demon of the mist, he died honoring his name… he butchered and killed many before he himself succumbing to the multitude of wounds made by the weapons on his body.

"Don't look away" Kakashi said "This is the end of a man who lived a difficult life"

"Yeah… I know" Naruto said with a bittersweet smile.

**With Sakura, Tazuna and Sasuke's body**

"_uhhh…did… did I…die…? Sakura… am I… am I?_" Sasuke thought as he heard the sobs of his teammate

He opened his eyes slowly… light filtered in "Sa-kura… you're…heavy" Sasuke said with a groan.

Sakura's tears stopped flowing… she was shocked at what had just happened

He turned his head, not understanding why she was crying

Sakura threw herself over him "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled over and over again as she cried

"Sakura…that…hurts" Sasuke said

"Ah…sorry" Sakura said as she whipped her tears away

Sasuke tried to sit down .

"What… about Naruto? And… the masked kid?" Sasuke asked

"DON'T MOVE! Naruto is fine! And the masked kis… is dead" Sakura said

"Dead? Did Naruto kill him?" Sasuke asked in shock

"I… I don't know… all of the sudden the landscape changed… like a genjutsu… then swords flew all over the place… a man with white hair and a red outfit appeared… and then suddenly he disappeared… then Haku protected Zabusa and died" Sakura said

"I see…" Sasuke said.

"I had faith in you… It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" Sakura said with glee

"No" Sasuke said "_He… from the beginning_" Sasuke thought as he remembered Haku

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled

"HE'S ALRIGHT! SASUKE IS ALIVE!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke looked down a bit embarrassed as he rose his hand.

Naruto had tears on his eyes and laughed heartily… his friend… the bastard… was still alive.

"Hey HEY! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AT EASE!" The thugs yelled as they recovered their courage.

"DAMN NINJAS! YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET!"

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

"NOW WE ARE GOING TO PILLAGE THIS CITY UNTIL WE ARE EVEN!"

"OSU! OSU!" the thugs yelled in chorus.

Saber readied herself

"COME ONE THEY ARE TIRED ATTACK!" they yelled as they charged.

"Damn… this is bad" Kakashi said.

"I am out too" Naruto groaned as he felt the pain of the magic circuits that had been over-taxed.

"Saber!" Naruto yelled

"YES!" She redied and dashed forward… however a single arrow landed a couple feet in front of her and the thugs stopped their charge.

They looked behind to see Inari and the rest of the dwellers of this poor city all out and armed.

"If you come any further… the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Inari said as he bolted once more his make-shift bowgun.

"I… I can still make something" Naruto said with a smirk as he put his fingers in a cross sign

"Kagebunshin no jutsu" 5 more clones appeared, the thugs stepped back.

"Bunshin no jutsu" he thought as he made 100 copied of himself, even if they where illusions and not real like Naruto's.

The thugs where scared.

"So… you want to fight?" Kakashi said as they glared at them.

Saber slammed her weapon into the ground and looked at the thugs… her presence over-tipped the balance… and they ran like roaches from the light

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" they yelled as they jumped into the water and some made it into the boat.

Kakashi walked over Zabusa, who was somehow still clinging to life.

"It looks like… it's over… Kakashi" he said

"yes" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi… I have a small request" Zabusa said

"What is it?" he asked as he sealed again his sharingan eye.

"I want… to see his face…" Zabusa said.

"Sure" Kakashi said.

Kakashi carried Zabusa as snow begun to fall

"Snow… at this time of the year?" the city dwellers said in shock.

Even Saber was enraptured by it.

"_Haku… are you crying…?_" Zabusa thought.

"Thanks… Kakashi" Zabusa said as Kakashi laid him next to Haku.

He turned his head to see Haku's face.

He moved his hand… slowly... pain filled his nerves, but he was master of the pain now… he wouldn't let it stop him.

"_You always been by my side… I'd like to be at your side at the end…_" Zabusa thought.

"If I could… I'd like to… go to the same place… as you" Zabusa said as he caressed Haku's face.

A snowflake landed on Haku's eyes… it slowly melted… like a tear it flowed down

Naruto was crying as Saber put her arms around him "He… was born in a snowy village" Naruto said as his tears flowed… sadness, rage… death, life.

It seemed so pointless/seemed so senseless.

"I see… he was a boy as pure as snow" Kakashi said

"_You will be able to go… Zabusa… together"_ Kakashi said.

**2 weeks later**

The shinobi made two graves, they placed Zabusa's sword behind his tomb as a gravemarker, for the swords-man of the mist, an homage for him.

All of them prayed for their souls

"Master… you did well in battle, but please, your safety is paramount importance" Saber said.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said

"Uh?"

"where those two correct about ninjas?" She asked

Kakashi sighed "a shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals… becoming the country's tool is the most important thing… that the same for the leaf village" Kakashi said

"Is that what it means to become a ninja? I don't like it" Naruto said.

Saber sighed… it was the same for her.

"_If you pull the sword out of the stone, you will stop being human_" Merlin said to her.

"you believe in that too?" Sasuke asked

"Well… each and every ninja had to live while dealing with that issue… just like Zabusa… and that boy" Kakashi said.

"I decided" Naruto said. "I'll be a ninja… but in my own way… I will choose what path I will take… so I will have no regrets" Naruto said.

EMIYA snorted a bit… this kid… it was like a distorted mirror image of himself and his ideals.

**A bit later**

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but… this is super sad" Tazuna said as he felt sad seeing this group of people leave.

"Thank you for everything and don't worry… I'll come visit sometime" Naruto said with a smile

"You… better" Inari said as he was fighting back his tears.

"It's ok… if you want to cry, there is nothing wrong with crying… when you are happy" Naruto said as he smiled.

"See ya… and grow strong" he said as he turned around to leave… he waved his hand to say his goodbies… he had a small trail of tears on his eyes.

**With the villagers**

"That boy changed Inari's heart… and Inari changed the people's hearts…that boy gave us a bridge to 'hope' called 'courage'" Tazuna said

"Oh! That's right, we need to name the bridge" someone said.

"Well... I have a perfect name for it" Tazuna said

"Oh? What is it?" Tsunami asked.

"How about… The Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna said with a smirk

"That's a good name" Tsunami said

And so the heroes made their trek back to Konoha, however Saber and Kakashi had questions on their minds.

How did Naruto got that golden sword… what happened when the world turned into something else… why did the sharingan almost blew out when he tried to break and copy this 'illusion' and who was that man in red.

Saber wanted to know how… how her master had called her sword… Caliburn, and who was the one responsible for the deployment of that Reality Marble.

And the man in red… his presence… it was of a servant.

Chapter end.

Author's notes: please check the new voting poll I set up on my profile… thanks!


End file.
